MISSING YOUR LOVE
by Nara Jung
Summary: YUNJAEYOOSUMIN/Cerita terinspirasi dari live fanfiction 'roleplayer somplak' TPSTPG. Dan akhirnya setelah 1,5 tahun chapter kedua bisa dipublish juga. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Author comeback? Not really /Jungnara2602
1. Chapter 1

.

.

MISSING YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

JungNara2602

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari live fanfiction 'ROLEPLAYER TPSTPG' (Trio Penguntit Sate Tusuk Pantat Gajah) yang resmi diadakan pada Sabtu, 12 Desember 2015

.

.

.

Cast ; Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun and others

.

.

Genre ; romance, hurt/comfort, boyslove, m-preg

.

.

RATE ; M

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

Jika kau tak bisa memilikinya, cobalah belajar hidup tanpanya atau keserakahan akan menghancurkanmu suatu hari...

.

.

.

Kwon Boa,

Yeoja cantik yang tengah menjalani semester tujuh jurusan design Seoul University ini berlari-lari kecil di aula kampus, menghampiri sosok tampan yang tiga tahun ini mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Jung Yunho, sahabat sekaligus namja yang sangat dicintainya kini tampak sibuk beradu argumen dengan Park Yoochun di halaman parkir. Yoochun merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran paling jenius di SIU dan ketiganya berteman sejak high school. Walau sekarang Yunho menggeluti jurusan bisnis, namun tiga sosok berbeda gender dan karakter ini tetap bersama.

"Kalian masih disini rupanya? Ayo masuk,"seru yeoja itu kerutkan kening heran.

"Ckk—tanyakan saja pada dokter Park! Kita sudah terlambat,"sahut Yunho ketus sambil melirik arloji mewahnya.

"Sebentar lagi...aku sedang menunggu seseorang! A-ah, itu dia!" ketiga sahabat itu termangu menatap sosok yang ditunggu Yoochun dengan senyum cerah dan binar bahagia.

.

.

Cantik...

Itulah kesan pertama bagi semua orang yang melihat sosok indah itu, seorang namja—namun memiliki aura menawan yang membuat siapapun terpesona. Kulit seputih pualam, rambut legam, cherry lips dan mata doe yang memancarkan kelembutan.

"Anyeong, hyungie...mianhae, aku terlambat? Hosh," lantunan suara tenor yang merdu menyapa ruang dengar, segera sadarkan ketiga sahabat ini dari kekaguman.

"Tidak apa, Joongie...aku cemas terjadi sesuatu padamu! Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali sih, setidaknya kita bisa berangkat bersama...heum...?"Yoochun menepuk pelan surai lembut namja cantik yang langsung poutkan bibirnya menggemaskan.

"Aku bukan Joongie kecilmu lagi, hyungie—aku bisa jaga diri,"

"Siapa, Chunie?"tanya Boa penasaran. Sementara Yunho terdiam tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke sosok cantik yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Namun jawaban Yoochun seketika membuat Yunho membeku sembari mengeraskan rahang tak suka.

.

.

"KIM JAEJOONG...DIA TUNANGANKU,"

.

.

"Dia baru datang dari Jepang dan tahun ini akan mengambil jurusan Design di SIU, ah...Noona? Kuharap kau menjaganya di fakultasmu, jangan sampai ada namja yang menggoda tunanganku. Haha..."seloroh Yoochun membuat Kim Jaejoong membulatkan sepasang mata doe-nya dengan imut dan lucu, terlebih saat tunangannya mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Hyungie! Aku bukan anak kecil,"

"Yyah! Selamanya kau itu Joongie kecilku, baby"

"Kekeke! Kalian pasangan yang serasi, iya kan...Yun?"

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Yunho mengulas senyum sinis mengabaikan teriakan Boa dan Yoochun yang jengah dengan sikap dinginnya, tanpa basa basi pergi begitu saja. Diam-diam Jung Yunho mengepalkan tangannya geram disertai seringai keji. Tunangan katanya? Huh, ia tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau bercanda. Yoochunie...kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mendapatkan namja cantikmu! Kim Jaejoong, kau akan menjadi milikku."

.

.

Ya Tuhan...

Yoochun menggedikkan bahu nyaris tak percaya dengan kelakuan menyebalkan Yunho yang sempat membuat Jaejoong terperangah kaget. Lima tahun berteman dengan seorang namja Jung, masih membuatnya tak mengerti dengan sosok dingin dan menyebalkan Yunho yang terkadang seperti membangun dinding baja tak kasat mata dengan siapapun orang di sekitarnya. Hanya Boa dan dirinya yang sanggup bertahan dengan semua kelakuan buruk Yunho.

"Jangan dipikirkan! Yunho kadang bersikap seperti itu pada orang asing, tetapi sebenarnya ia baik. Hahaha...Joongie?Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"sambut Boa ramah.

"Ne—mohon bimbingannya, sunbae,"Jaejoong membungkuk sopan.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Joongie! Yoochun seperti dongsaeng-ku sendiri, kau juga bisa memanggilku noona,"

"Ne, noona,"

"Kka...kalian sudah terlambat ke kelas! Jaga dirimu, baby! Dan noona, berjanjilah kau akan menjaga tunanganku,"celetuk Yoochun seketika membuat tawa Boa pecah melihat wajah memelas dongsaengnya.

"Baiklah! Lihat kelakuanmu itu,"

"Hyungie...kau membuatku malu,"

"Yyah, bocah nakal,"

"Ayo, Joongie! Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sebelum ke gedung design...bye, Chunie,"Boa langsung menggamit lengan Kim Jaejoong yang belum sempat membuka suara ingin berpamitan dengan sang tunangan, di iringi senyum jahil.

"Yyah, noona—sebaiknya kau cepat meresmikan hubungan kalian agar tak mengganggu kami,"

"Nuguya?"bisik Jaejoong penasaran.

"Abaikan saja,"

"Tentu saja Boa noona dan namja Jung itu, huh! Cuma si kepala batu itu saja yang tak menyadari perhatianmu, noona,"suara Yoochun di kejauhan membuat Boa berdecak kesal, sebelum menggigit bibirnya frustasi. Yoochun saja mengerti, tapi kenapa Yunho...

.

.

'Butuh waktu agar dia mau melihatku, Yoochunie,'

.

.

Huh...

Diam-diam Kim Jaejoong melafalkan satu nama yang mengusik benaknya, mengingat sosok yang baru mengabaikan kehadirannya. Di barengi kerutan di dahi, seolah rasa penasarannya menggebu-gebu ingin mengetahui seperti apa orang yang jadi bahan perdebatan sang hyung dan noona yang memasang raut sendu di sampingnya kini.

"Jung Yunho...?"

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong seharusnya milik Park Yoochun

Jung Yunho seharusnya milik Kwon Boa

Namun bagaimana jika takdir memainkan peranannya di dalam kisah cinta mereka

Kita lihat saja...

.

.

.

" **Pergilah! Kembalilah pada namja jalang itu dan aku pastikan kau akan kehilangan seluruh hakmu sebagai seorang Jung dan appa dari putraku! Dasar laki-laki brengsek..."**

..

..

 **Yunho, 10 tahun**

 **Namja kecil bermata musang ini menyipit menajamkan indera dengarnya, mengawasi kejadian memilukan yang berlangsung di mansion Jung. Ia hanya anak-anak, namun cukup peka dan paham apa yang tengah terjadi di keluarganya. Sang appa memutuskan bercerai dan memilih keluarga kecilnya yang lain, bahkan beliau telah memiliki putra yang seusia dengan Yunho di luar sana dan mengkhianati sang umma. Miris**

" **Aku bersumpah kau akan membayar semua perbuatanmu, Park Hankyung..."jerit tangis Heechul menjadi saksi kepedihan hatinya melihat keluarganya hancur oleh masa lalu sang suami.**

.

.

Hosh...

Hosh...

Yunho terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang lagi-lagi datang menghantuinya setiap malam. Kejadian sepuluh tahun silam begitu tertanam di memori otaknya, terus memaksanya memendam kebencian pada sosok appa yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan masa kecilnya. Hidup Yunho berubah total semenjak perceraian bumonim-nya, terutama setelah sang umma memegang kendali penuh atas Jung Corp yang berpusat di Jepang. Kehilangan banyak kasih sayang di usia belia membuat Jung Yunho menjadi sosok yang dingin, keras dan arogan.

"Aku bersumpah akan mengambil kebahagiaan keluargamu, 'appa'"desis Yunho geram.

Yeah

Yunho tahu kesempatan emas itu datang bersama kehadiran sosok cantik yang tujuh bulan terakhir mencuri perhatiannya. Namja yang cantik, imut dan menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya. Ia mempunyai pribadi yang ramah, baik dan perhatian. Namun sayangnya, Kim Jaejoong menjadi target utama Jung Yunho untuk melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya pada keluarga Park. That's true—Yoochun adalah putra Park Hankyung, pria yang paling dibenci oleh Jung Yunho seumur hidupnya.

"Kim Jaejoong..."

.

.

.

Mirotic club,

Kim Jaejoong mengernyit tak suka mencium aroma alkohol yang menyeruak di mini bar club malam elite daerah Gangnam ini. Tigapuluh menit lalu ia memperoleh pesan singkat dari Yoochun yang merayakan hari kelulusannya bersama teman-teman seangkatannya di nightclub ini, namun yang didapatinya hanya Jung Yunho. Sahabat hyung-nya yang selalu menampilkan raut datar dan beku, hingga lututnya merasa kaku karena canggung dan tegang.

"Minumlah, Jae..."tukas Yunho dengan suara bassnya yang khas.

"A-Aku tidak minum alkohol, hyung,"sahut Kim Jaejoong gugup.

"Hahaha—tenanglah! Kau takut padaku, baby Jae..."

"Sepertinya kau mabuk, Yunho hyung. Sebaiknya kita pulang, kka...aku akan menghubungi Yoochun hyung agar menjemput kita!"namja cantik itu buru-buru mengacak isi tasnya mencari ponsel tanpa menyadari seringai keji Yunho melihat tingkah paniknya yang menggelikan.

"Dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sekarang,"

"A-Apa?"

"Baiklah...antar aku pulang! Setidaknya kau harus memastikan sahabat tunanganmu kembali ke mansion Jung dalam keadaan utuh aniya?"kata Yunho mengulas smirk mengerikan di wajah tampannya yang seketika membuat Kim Jaejoong merinding. Firasatnya memburuk, tapi jelas merupakan pilihan tak masuk akal membiarkan pria ini sendirian di club dan pulang dalam keadaan hangover.

.

.

.

Kling...

Yoochun mendesah lega mengetahui ponselnya kembali menyala setelah sempat tercebur ke westafel club akibat kecerobohan Yunho. Mobil yang dikendarainya sudah memasuki area SIU saat beberapa pesan memberondong inbox-nya, tiga di antaranya berasal dari nomor yang begitu familiar dengan emoticon hati dimana-mana.

"Kau sangat merindukanku ne, baby?"celetuk Yoochun diselingi senyuman geli.

' **Baiklah—aku akan kesana sekarang, hyungie,'**

"Eh, apa maksudmu, changiya?"kerutan di dahi Yoochun makin bertambah membaca pesan berikutnya.

' **Aku akan tiba dalam limabelas menit, hyung,'**

"A-A-Apa...?"

" **Haish...aku akan senang melihat ahjussi memarahimu nanti, seharusnya kau membiarkan aku ikut agar bisa membawamu pulang jika mabuk. Berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil, hyungie"**

"Park Jaejoong, sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku cemas, sayang,"ujar Yoochun frustasi. Apapun yang ditulis tunangannya di layar ponsel itu sungguh membuat jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman, ayolah—Yoochun tak pernah mengirimi Jaejoong satu pun pesan mengingat namja cantiknya anti dunia malam, jadi tak mungkin ia meminta calon 'istri'nya datang ke club dengan alasan apapun. Meskipun mabuk, bukankah ada Yunho...

DEG

.

.

.

Mansion Jung,

Kim Jaejoong mengernyit kesakitan ketika punggungnya beradu dengan dinginnya dinding kamar Yunho, belum lagi ciuman dan sentuhan kasar yang menghujani tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu berubah jadi monster mengerikan ketika tiba di mansion, tanpa ia duga langsung menyerang dan menyeretnya ke situasi penuh ketegangan sexual. Astaga—ini buruk, berulang kali Jaejoong meneriakan nama Yoochun sembari berharap Yunho tersadar dari aksi gilanya.

"Hentikan, hyung...aku tunangan sahabatmu..."pekik namja cantik itu frustasi.

"Dia tak akan keberatan membagi miliknya dengan saudaranya, sayang,"

"Jebal—kumohon...eungh..."Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan lidah Yunho terasa hangat dan panas bermain di area sensitifnya, telinga hingga meninggalkan jejak kissmark di ceruk lehernya setelah berhasil mengunci pergerakan mangsanya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, baby Jae,"bisik Yunho seduktive.

"Aniya...Yoochun hyuuung..."

"Ckk, aku tak sabar menyaksikan reaksi tunanganmu melihat 'kakak'nya mencicipi calon mempelainya."alarm bahaya Kim Jaejoong berdering nyaring, ia tahu namja ini menggiringnya ke situasi seperti apa, namun pemberontakannya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Yunho.

"Andwae..."

Brukh!

.

.

.

Kediaman Park,

Namja yang menjadi lulusan terbaik fakultas kedokteran SIU ini berlari cepat menembus deras hujan demi menemui sosok yang paling dicintainya. Rumah ini harapan terakhir Yoochun setelah gagal menghubungi nomor tunangannya, juga Yunho yang harusnya sudah pulang ke mansion mewahnya. Yoochun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan itu berkaitan dengan Yunho yang sempat membohonginya, dengan mengatakan dosen pembimbingnya ingin bicara empat mata di kampus malam ini juga mengenai proposal beasiswanya ke Kanada.

"Jaejoongie!"seru Yoochun begitu mendorong daun pintu.

"Chunie...?"tegur sang umma menyaksikan kelakuan bar-bar sang putra yang datang bagai orang kesetanan, langsung memeriksa kamar di lantai atas yang ditempati calon pendampingnya.

"Ada apa dengannya, yeobo?"tanya Park Hankyung heran.

"Nan molla—kenapa Joongie tidak bersamanya?"tukas sang istri yang ternyata bergender namja, Park Kibum.

"Joongie eodi, umma?"

"Apa maksudmu...harusnya kami yang bertanya dimana Jaejoong?"

"Joongie tidak ada dikamarnya, appa,"

"Bukankah tadi kau meminta temanmu menghubungi kami, sayang?Dia mengatakan kau cukup mabuk untuk menyetir sendiri, begitu juga temanmu yang lain...Jaejoongie bersikeras menjemputmu tadi. Ah—Yunho, dia menyebutkan namanya Jung Yunho,"tukas Kibum serta merta membuat suami dan putranya membulatkan mata karena tegang. Satu nama yang cukup familiar di masa lalu Park Hankyung dan akan jadi nama yang merubah masa depan Park Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Dia sahabatku...dia tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada calon istriku? Park Yoochun, apa yang kau pikirkan...hahaha..."

.

.

.

Namun semua pemikiran Yoochun hancur mana kala menerobos mansion Jung dengan kondisi basah kuyup, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dan bola matanya memanas seketika menanggung amarah dan kebencian. Nyawa Park Yoochun bagai dicabut paksa menemukan tunangannya tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan memprihatinkan di ranjang sahabatnya. Naked total dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, serta bekas kissmark yang menghiasi hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Lelehan sperma tercecer di cover bed, paha dan bagian anal namja cantiknya cukup menjadi bukti seberapa bejat dan brutal perlakuan Jung Yunho terhadap namja yang akan dinikahinya tiga bulan ke depan.

"Kenapa...?" suara husky Yoochun menggeram menahan emosi.

"Aku menyukainya," sahut Yunho santai sambil menghisap wine-nya, melipat kakinya dengan gaya angkuh di sofa single tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi bersalah.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada kami..."

"Mintalah pertanggung jawaban pada pria tua yang kau panggil appa, Park Yoochun...hehehe...inilah yang kurasakan saat keluargamu merenggut semua kebahagiaan keluargaku sepuluh tahun lalu! Aku hanya mencurinya sedikit, brother...dan harus kuakui aku benar-benar menikmatinya,"kekehan menyebalkan Yunho membuat kesabaran Yoochun yang menipis langsung menghilang tertelan kemarahan. Ia mulai menyerang Yunho membabi buta dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

Bough!

"Aku mempercayaimu,"

Bough!

"Dasar brengsek..."

Bough!

"Sialan..."

Bough!

"Kenapa harus Jaejoongie, kenapa...aarrrghtt...,"jika saja dua butler Jung tidak melerai kejadian itu, mungkin saja Yoochun sudah membunuh Yunho dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun ada yang lebih penting sekarang, tunangannya—calon istrinya yang mulai siuman membutuhkan kehadirannya.

"Yo...chun...hyungh..."bibir cherry yang pucat itu bergerak menggumamkan satu nama.

"Ne, baby! Hyung ada disini, jangan takut"bisik Yoochun memeluk erat tubuh Kim Jaejoong yang di balutnya asal-asalan dengan selimut, setelah mengurai simpul ikatan yang mengekang kekasihnya bagai binatang dengan hati remuk redam.

"Ckk, menjijikkan"gumam Yunho mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek.

"Sakkith..."

"Kau sudah aman sekarang, sayang...kita pulang! Kita pulang,"bisiknya menenangkan Jaejoong yang belum sadar sepenuhnya, lalu mengangkat kekasihnya ala bridal style dengan tatapan membunuh kearah Yunho yang tengah di kerubuti dua maid yang coba mengobati luka-luka di wajahnya dengan panik. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Jung—aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!"dengusnya tajam walau ditanggapi dingin oleh Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Urusan kita memang belum selesai, Park. Kau berhutang duabelas pukulan dan kupastikan kau akan membayarnya dengan airmata darah seumur hidupmu,"

.

.

.

LIMA MINGGU KEMUDIAN

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah...

Kejadian malam itu seolah hanya menjadi mimpi buruk yang berlalu dalam semalam, tapi benarkah? Yoochun hanya bisa meringis getir menyaksikan keadaan tunangannya yang kini berubah murung dan pendiam. Ia tahu pasti Jaejoong sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu dan berusaha keras melupakannya, ia memiliki Yoochun yang sangat mencintainya tanpa peduli hal buruk apa yang mereka lewati. Rencana pernikahan akan tetap di gelar delapan minggu kedepan, sebelum mereka pindah ke Amerika di mana Yoochun akan melanjutkan program kedokterannya di McGill University (Montreal, Kanada).

"Hey...aku mencarimu, baby! Ternyata kau ada disini, heum...?" tegur Yoochun seraya menyelimuti kekasihnya dengan mantel tipis, setelah mengulurkan coklat panas yang baru dibuatnya khusus untuk Jaejoong.

"Hmm,"sahut namja cantik itu singkat tanpa memandang Yoochun yang kini menatapnya sendu.

"Jangan terlalu lama—kau sedang sakit, sayang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Hnn,"

"Junsu dan Kim ahjussi akan tiba sore nanti dari Jepang, baby—ah, kau pasti tak sabar mendengar mulut cerewetnya yang mirip seperti bebek. Dan aku yakin ia pasti mengomeliku habis-habisan karena tidak ada dokter yang begitu bodoh membiarkan istrinya jatuh sakit, kekeke...kau harus membelaku nanti! Arra?"goda Yoochun berusaha mencairkan kebekuan diantara mereka. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena namja cantik itu masih saja tenggelam di dunianya, melamun dan memandangi bunga-bunga Lily yang tumbuh di taman samping kediaman Park dengan tatapan kosong. "Saranghae, Joongie," gumam Yoochun miris ketika membelai surai legam Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

'Kumohon jangan seperti ini, baby—aku hancur melihat kesedihanmu, sayang...aku telah gagal melindungimu! Bahkan aku tak bisa menghajar dan membunuh Yunho untuk melampiaskan sakit hatimu, setelah tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan tindakan gila ini padamu,'

.

.

Hoeeks...

Inilah awal mimpi buruk keluarga Park, kondisi kesehatan Kim Jaejoong yang terus menurun dua minggu terakhir. Ditambah gejala-gejala morning sickness seperti mual, muntah dan tak bisa mengonsumsi makanan tertentu yang mulai dialami namja cantik itu. Puncaknya hari ini ketika Kim Junsu, adik satu-satunya Jaejoong baru tiba dari bandara Incheon bersama sang paman. Mereka disambut kepanikan keluarga calon iparnya, karena sang kakak tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Hal yang paling mengejutkan kedua keluarga yang segera mengikat tali pernikahan ini adalah kenyataan jika Kim Jaejoong tengah hamil lima minggu.

"Selamat...kita akan segera memiliki cucu, hahaha—meski ini terlalu cepat kurasa,"kata Kim Ahjussi yang merawat duo Kim ini semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal tujuh tahun silam, sekaligus adik kandung mendiang Kim Hyun Joong. Appa Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu yang menitipkan kedua putranya sebelum diambil oleh keluarga Park sebagai menantu seperti perjanjian keluarga besar mereka. Namun impian itu tampaknya kandas ditengah jalan, karena ulah Jung Yunho.

"Batalkan pernikahan kita, hyungie"

DEG

.

.

.

Yoochun mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan menuju kawasan Seoul University, setelah berhasil menghubungi Kwon Boa dan memastikan Yunho berada di sana untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas program MBA-nya. Kata-kata namja cantiknya terus terngiang di kedua telinganya, bagai racun yang menggerogot habis seluruh kesadarannya. Impian indahnya yang tergambar indah di depan mata kini hancur total karena kelakuan bejat Jung Yunho, ditambah keputusan Kim Jaejoong...

" **Batalkan pernikahan kita, hyungie"**

"Kita tetap menikah, sayang. Kita akan membesarkan anak ini bersama-sama,"

" **Aniya—aku tidak pantas untukmu,"**

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong itu, Kim Jaejoong! Semua bukan kesalahanmu,"

" **Carilah penggantiku...aku tidak pantas mendampingimu dengan tubuh yang sudah terkotori namja lain! Dan anak ini—aku akan membesarkannya sendiri. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang,"**

"Kim Jaejoong! Aaarrght...!"

CKIIITTT

Yoochun membanting stir mobilnya memasuki area parkir SIU dengan kemarahan yang menyala saksikan Lamborghini Jung Yunho ada diantara jajaran mobil mewah. Ia bergegas menuju ruang direktorat kampus guna mencari namja brengsek yang ingin ia bunuh detik ini juga, jika tak mengingat ada nyawa tak berdosa yang bersemayam di dalam rahim namja yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

"YOOCHUNIE, HENTIKAN..."

.

.

.

DUASH

Bough...bough...bough...

Jeritan Boa mengundang perhatian beberapa rekan dan dosen agar melerai perkelahian sengit yang melibatkan dua namja populer Seoul University. Tepatnya Park Yoochun yang menghajar Yunho membabi buta, tanpa memberi kesempatan sekalipun untuk membalas. Ia terkekeh puas melihat wajah tampan pewaris Jung babak belur dengan darah meleleh dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya, itu tak seberapa dibanding kesalahan fatalnya pada Kim Jaejoong-nya. Kim? Yoochun bahkan kehilangan kesempatannya merubah marga namja yang dicintainya menjadi Park Jaejoong.

"Kau senang, hah...kau puas sekarang?"kekeh Yoochun getir.

"Kau sudah gila, Yoochunie,"seru Boa marah.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang sudah di lakukan pria brengsek itu pada Jaejoong-ku, noona,"desis Yoochun berbahaya.

"A-A-Apa maksudnya...Yun?!"

"Ckk...menggelikan! Aku hanya mencurinya semalam, sedangkan kau mengambil keluargaku selama sepuluh tahun. Kita impas bukan,"balas Yunho sambil menyeka darahnya dengan punggung tangannya, disertai seringai sinis.

"Kau—buka matamu lebar-lebar dan lihat apa yang sudah kau rusak, bodoh!"umpat Yoochun geram.

"Yyah! Jangan berkelahi lagi, Chunie!"

"Minggir, noona! Kami harus menyelesaikan urusan laki-laki,"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kaulakukan,"

"Ikut aku, Jung!"

"Yunhoo...Yoochun..."teriakan frustasi Boa seperti angin lalu bagi dua namja dewasa itu, nyatanya Yoochun terus menyeret Yunho untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Kesalahpahaman di masa lalu para bumonim mereka membuat sosok tak berdosa terkena imbasnya. Kim Jaejoong...

.

.

.

Kediaman Park,

Hankyung memandangi dua namja di hadapannya dengan sorot mata teduh dan tenang. Diusianya yang menginjak usia 56 tahun ia memiliki pribadi yang kalem, bersahaja, tanpa mengurangi wibawa seorang mantan CEO Jung yang di sandangnya 20 tahun silam. Kepala keluarga Park ini menghela nafas dalam disertai senyuman miris menyaksikan Yunho enggan menatap dirinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah sederhana miliknya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Yun..."kata Park Hankyung memecah suasana tegang.

"Tak perlu basa basi denganku,"

"Jaga bicaramu, Jung!"sergah Yoochun kesal.

"Ckk...untuk apa kalian membawaku kemari?Menghakimiku, tuan Park—kenapa kau tidak bercermin dan berkaca pada kelakuanmu sendiri sepuluh tahun lalu, kau mengkhianati ummaku demi seorang namja jalang dan bahkan memiliki anak haram darinya. Menjijikkan!"maki Yunho jengah keluarkan uneg-unegnya yang tersimpan rapat hingga mencetaknya jadi pribadi yang dingin dan arogan.

"Yunho—kau tidak tahu apa-apa..."bentak Yoochun kesal.

"Apa ucapanku salah, tuan Park?"tukas namja Jung itu cepat.

"Kau benar, nak" Hankyung tersenyum lembut. Kalimat itu yang sering terngiang di telinga Yunho di masa kanak-kanak, kalimat menenangkan yang selalu dirindukannya. O-Shit! Yunho memalingkan muka cepat menghindari sorot mata sang appa yang mampu membuat hatinya tergetardan mengikis kebenciannya.

"Appa?"Yoochun membeku sesaat tak mempercayai ucapan sang ayah.

"Aku appa yang buruk aniya—kalau begitu jangan pernah menirukan jejakku! Jadilah appa yang bertanggung jawab dan melindungi keluargamu sekuat tenaga. Dua puluh tahun lalu aku pernah melakukan kesalahan, Yunho...aku tergiur memperoleh kesuksesan dan kehidupan mewah dengan cara mudah. Aku hanyalah mahasiswa pertukaran dari China yang sebatang kara dan hidup serba kekurangan kala kesempatan itu datang! Kakekmu, Jung Harabeoji menawarkan mukoyoshi (adopsi) dan menjanjikanku separuh saham JUNG CORP dengan syarat aku bersedia menikahi putrinya yang saat itu tengah mengandung empat bulan tanpa memiliki appa..."

DEG

.

.

.

Itu dirinya...

Yunho tersentak tak percaya mendengar pengakuan sang appa, jadi—ia bukanlah putra kandung Park Hankyung. Keluarga yang selama sepuluh tahun masa kanak-kanaknya begitu sempurna, ternyata hanyalah kamulflase untuk menutupi aib keluarga Jung. Hebat! Dan sosok appa yang dibencinya setengah mati rupanya appa pengganti yang tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengannya? Miris

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, nak!"

"Bohong,"desis Yunho menahan sesak yang mencengkeram dadanya.

"Tatap mataku jika aku berbicara denganmu, Jung Yunho!"perintah Hankyung tegas.

"Kalian semua menipuku...kau? Umma? Brengsek!"

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu semua kebohongan, Yunho-ya. Tapi hati kecilmu pasti bisa merasakan kasih sayang kami—aku membesarkanmu seperti darah dagingku sendiri, nak!"kalimat sendu Hankyung seakan memaksa ingatan Yunho memutar kembali memori-memori indah di masa kecilnya bersama sang appa, hingga bola mata musang itu memanas karena terus menyangkal kenyataan pahit yang begitu memukulnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"tanya Yunho dengan suara bergetar.

"Karena aku baru mengetahui telah meninggalkan putraku yang lain hidup tanpa seorang appa ketika memutuskan menikahi ummamu...aku tak tahu jika orang yang kucintai tengah mengandung Yoochun, Yunho-ya! Aku harus menebus dosa-dosaku di masa lalu,"

"Karena itu kau...?"Yunho tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapan sarkastiknya.

"Karena itu aku melepaskan statusku sebagai keluarga Jung, namun aku tak pernah memiliki keinginan melepaskanmu sebagai putraku...bertahun-tahun aku terus mencoba menghubungimu, meski Heechul selalu memutus akses ke keluarga Jung. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yunho-ya! Harapan terbesarku adalah bisa memeluk kedua putraku agar bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahku pada kalian berdua,"terang Hankyung ditengah suasana haru dan tegang yang menyelimuti atmosfer ruang tamu."Aku mengatakan semua ini karena menganggapmu telah dewasa, Yun—karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang appa, jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti pria brengsek ini!"

DEG

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, app—"

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Iringan langkah kaki dari lantai atas seketika membuat Yunho, Yoochun dan Hankyung menjatuhkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Park Kibum menggamit namja cantik yang kelihatan pucat pasi di dekapannya dengan mata basah dan merah, kentara ia baru menumpahkan tangis. Sementara dua namja lain mengikuti keduanya sambil menenteng beberapa travel bag berukuran besar, berikut ticket penerbangan Starflyer malam ini menuju Jepang.

"Kami akan berangkat sekarang juga seperti keinginan Jaejoong,"kata ahjussi Kim dengan raut gusar menyaksikan nasib keponakannya yang begitu suram.

"Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik, Soohyun hyung!"

"Apa maksudmu, Hankyung-ah?"

"Putraku ada disini dan aku yakin ia akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya! Bukan begitu, Yunho-ya?"tukas Hankyung sarat makna. Namja Jung ini tergagap ketika seluruh tatapan geram dilayangkan para penghuni kediaman Park kearahnya, hingga pandangan matanya bersibobrok dengan pemilik mata doe yang menatapnya kosong tanpa ekspresi.

DEG

.

.

.

"KIM JAEJOONG TENGAH MENGANDUNG PUTRAMU, YUNHO-YA"

.

.

.

Hahaha...

Jung Yunho ingin tertawa keras menanggapi lelucon keluarga Park dan menganggap ini aksi balas dendam atas perbuatan keji-nya pada 'calon menantu' mereka. Tetapi melihat aura membunuh yang kental dilancarkan orang-orang disekelilingnya, ia hanya bisa membeku seakan kalimat sanggahannya tertelan kembali ke kerongkongan. Terlebih menyaksikan sosok cantik yang sudah di hancurkannya, seperti ada rasa nyeri yang menekan dadanya hingga kesulitan bernafas. Kim Jaejoong kini terlihat kosong bagai manusia tanpa nyawa.

"Kita pergi..."bisik namja cantik itu lirih.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini, Joongie!"kata Yoochun tegas.

"Semua sudah selesai, hyung"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan bayi itu lahir tanpa seorang appa, jika si brengsek ini menolak bertanggung jawab—tidak ada pilihan! Kau harus tetap menikah denganku, Kim Jaejoong. Dia tidak boleh mengalami 'cercaan dan hinaan' yang kualami dulu..."sergah Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia tak sanggup membayangkan masa depan namja yang dicintainya bersama bayi yang masih berbentuk gumpalan darah di rahimnya.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya—aku seorang namja,"

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Berhenti mengasihaniku, hyung!"

"Aku mencintaimu! Tidakkah itu cukup...baby,"Yoochun mencelos nyeri dengan penolakan tunangannya. Kim Jaejoong harus menjadi korban di tengah situasi pelik keluarganya, sementara Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan kesal yang menguasai batinnya mendengar adu argumen pasangan yang pernikahannya gagal akibat perbuatan biadab-nya karena di rasuki dendam.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikahimu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, Kim Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

Jung Heechul,

Yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik, anggun dan berkelas di usianya yang hampir mencapai separuh baya ini menatap namja cantik di hadapannya dengan sorot mata menilai dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki. Senyuman angkuh itu jelas-jelas meremehkan keberadaan Kim Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengandung penerus keluarga Jung, sementara Yunho meneliti reaksi sang umma dengan sikap dinginnya yang minim ekspresi.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?"ujar Jung Heechul mengangkat dagunya sombong.

"A-A-Apa...?"

"Katakan berapa jumlah yang kau inginkan, lalu gugurkan janin itu!"perintahnya mutlak.

"Umma!"sentak Yunho geram.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan keturunan keluarga Jung terlahir dari namja jalang sepertimu yang merusak nama baik keluarga kami? Menjijikkan—aku tahu manusia rendahan macam kalian hanya mengincar harta keluarga Jung! Jangan pernah bermimpi bisa menjadi bagian keluarga kami!"katanya sadis tanpa mengindahkan wajah Yunho yang berubah merah padam mendengar semua kalimat umpatan sang umma yang lebih layak ditujukan pada diri sendiri. Menggelikan

"Nama baik keluarga, huh? Harusnya kau menggugurkanku dua puluh tahun lalu, Nyonya Jung," sindir Yunho sarkastik hingga membuat sang umma melayangkan satu tamparan keras di pipinya yang membiru akibat pukulan Yoochun.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

PLAKKKK!

.

.

.

"Dengan atau tanpa restumu aku tetap menikahi Kim Jaejoong,"

.

.

.

Kalimat mutlak...

Jung Yunho benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya, seminggu setelah hari itu ia menikahi Kim Jaejoong meski secara legalitas hukum tanpa pesta sekalipun sederhana. Semua itu di sebabkan ancaman Heechul yang merasa terkhianati karena sang putra memilih mendengar kata-kata mantan suami yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup. Teror demi teror mulai dilayangkan nyonya Jung sebagai peringatan, meski tak mampu mencegah masuknya Kim Jaejoong sebagai menantu keluarga Jung.

Simple?

Klasik?

Kisah cinta yang terlalu sering kita cerna bagai dongeng 'The Prince and The Pauper', tapi inilah yang menjadi awal kisah cinta yunjae. Married by accident istilah kasarnya, namun disinilah titik balik kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho dimulai ketika memutuskan menikahi Kim Jaejoong. Namja polos, lugu dan sederhana yang akhirnya resmi menyandang status 'nyonya Jung' dan meluluhkan lapisan beku yang bertahun-tahun menyelimuti sang pewaris Jung.

.

.

.

Bulan pertama,

Yunho terpaku menyaksikan istrinya masih berdiri di posisi yang sama seperti tigapuluh menit lalu saat memasuki kamarnya, terpekur di ambang pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Malam ini keduanya baru saja melepaskan kepergian Yoochun ke Kanada, sekaligus Junsu dan Kim ahjussi yang kembali ke Jepang usai penandatanganan legalitas pernikahan mereka di catatan sipil. Itu membuat situasi pasangan baru itu begitu kaku dan canggung, Yunho tahu namja cantik ini pasti membencinya setengah mati dan menganggapnya monster mengerikan yang telah menghancurkan masa depannya.

"Mulai menyesali pernikahan ini, Jung Jaejoong?"kata Yunho datar meski dewa batinnya mengumpati aksi diam Kim Jaejoong, yeah—tak sekalipun namja cantik ini berbicara setelah resmi menyandang status istrinya.

"..."

"Suka tidak suka kau telah menjadi milikku,"

"..."

"Aku paling benci jika diabaikan, sayang! Bersihkan dirimu!"kalimat perintah bernada arogan, tanpa berkeinginan membalas Kim Jaejoong melangkah menuju bathroom dan menjalani ritual mandi sebelum menikmati menu makan malam yang telah disiapkan bibi Hong. Yunho seharusnya berteriak marah jika ada seseorang yang berani bersikap dingin padanya, tapi ia tak bisa memprotes kelakuan Jaejoong karena semua kesalahan memang terletak padanya. Astaga...

BLAM

.

.

" **Bukan aku atau kau yang menjadi korban dari masalah keluarga kita, Jung—tapi Joongie...kau yang bertanggung jawab karena telah merubahnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda,"**

.

.

Bulan kedua,

Interaksi suami istri yang sangat buruk, ini sudah memasuki minggu ke enam mereka tinggal serumah bagai orang asing. Yunho merasa marah tiap kali kembali ke mansion setiap malam setelah jadwal kerja dan kuliah yang menyita rutinitas kesehariannya, namun justru disambut sang istri yang selalu membungkus dirinya seperti kepompong dan tidur memunggunginya seolah menjaga jarak dan menghindarinya. Itu menjadi kebiasaan tak lazim pasangan baru ini.

"Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan darimu, Jung Jaejoong?"gumam Yunho bermonolog.

"..."

"Kau menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat dan tawa lebar seperti kisah drama?"

"..."

"Lalu memiliki keluarga sempurna dengan anak-anak yang imut, lucu dan menggemaskan? Hahaha..."kekehan namja bermata musang itu mulai terdengar frustasi dan menyedihkan."Aku tahu kau ingin menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini—menggelikan! Hey...berani sekali kau mengabaikan suamimu!"umpatnya habis kesabaran.

GREB

Yunho memaksa gulungan selimut yang membungkus tubuh istrinya agar telentang. Anehnya bukan perlawanan yang ia dapat seperti prediksi sebelumya, namun namja cantik itu hanya tergolek lemas dengan keringat bercucuran di pelukannya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat pucat pias, gemetar dan menggigil kedinginan walau sesungguhnya suhu tubuhnya meninggi karena demam. Sial—Yunho langsung melonjak dari ranjang, menyambar ponselnya asal-asalan untuk menghubungi dokter Zhang sambil merutuki aksi diam istrinya yang sukses membuatnya dilanda kepanikan. Pertama kalinya di dalam sejarah, seorang Jung Yunho peduli dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

.

.

.

" **Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal adalah seseorang yang ceria, mandiri, keras kepala dan enggan merepotkan orang lain di sekelilingnya. Dan kau telah merubahnya menjadi sosok dingin, murung dan pendiam, Yunho—ia mengalami shock dan trauma setelah kejadian itu,"**

.

.

.

Bulan ketiga,

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Yunho berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dengan panik, ia baru saja terbangun dan menyadari Jaejoong menghilang dari sisi ranjang. Yunho mengusap rambutnya frustasi membayangkan hal buruk yang bisa terjadi, berkaca dari kejadian sebulan silam yang membuatnya extra hati-hati menjaga namja yang tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. Yeah—kesehatan Jaejoong menurun drastis mengingat kehamilan pada namja terbilang cukup beresiko, berbahaya dan memerlukan perhatian khusus. Menggelikan ketika Yunho memerintahkan bibi Hong dan seluruh maid-nya memberi perlakuan istimewa dan menjaga istrinya kapanpun ia tidak ada di mansion Jung.

"Kau disini rupanya—berapa kali kubilang cukup katakan keinginanmu pada bibi Hong, atau..."ucapan Yunho terhenti seketika menyaksikan punggung Jaejoong menegang di meja pantry, bahkan gerakan sendoknya yang tengah mengambil susu bubuk mengambang di udara."Ckk...apa kau begitu takut padaku? Duduk!"perintah Yunho sambil berdecak kesal.

"Aku..."

"Tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, huh...mereka dibayar untuk melayanimu, nyonya Jung!"

"Aku..."

"Kau suka vanilla kan?"cetus Yunho meraih gelas dan sendok milik Jaejoong kasar.

"Pisang,"bisik Jaejoong lirih sambil menggigit bibirnya, ekspresi yang membuat Yunho otomatis meneguk ludahnya tegang disertai pelototan horor.

"Mana ada susu rasa pisang? Kau ingin mengerjaiku!"sahut Yunho sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin..."namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan suara bergetar.

HUH

Paboya, Jung!

Yunho ingin menggeplak kepalanya sendiri karena terlambat menyadari istrinya tengah mengalami fase menyidam. Setidaknya itu yang ia baca dari buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang sekarang kerap mondar-mandir di meja kantornya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat king banana dan bahan-bahan yang telah disiapkan namja cantiknya di atas meja dapur tengah malam begini. Banana milk shake...

"Beritahu caranya! Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu,"perintah Yunho tegas dan langsung membuat pemilik mata doe itu membulat tak percaya. Ini interaksi pertama mereka sebagai suami istri dan ia mulai menyadari namja tampan itu tengah berusaha berdamai dan menerima pernikahan mereka untuk menebus kesalahannya.

.

.

.

" **Dia suka vanilla, sereal, apel dan masakan pedas...tapi lebih suka membuatnya sendiri! Dia juga benci dibilang cantik, coca cola, kecoa dan minuman beralkohol! Joongie suka komik Dragon Ball, jalan-jalan di malam hari dan mendengarkan musik—ia akan menyanyi jika merasa sedih. Jaejoong-ku memiliki hati yang peka dan hangat, Jung...jadi jangan pernah coba menyakiti perasaannya,"**

.

.

.

Bulan ke empat,

Bibi Hong yang bekerja sebagai kepala maid di mansion Jung sejak tiga puluh tahun silam ini tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarga kecil tuan mudanya. Kim Jaejoong yang telah merubah marga menjadi 'Jung' ini berhasil membuat Yunho yang begitu angkuh, dingin dan mengerikan menjadi sosok yang lebih manusiawi. Empat bulan cukup membuktikan eksistensi namja cantik itu mampu meluluhkan segala kelakuan buruk Jung Yunho menjadi namja yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab.

"Siang ini aku akan langsung berangkat ke Jepang,"kata Yunho singkat di sela acara sarapan pagi.

"Ne..."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik—hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu,"

"Ne..."

"Makan tepat waktu dan jangan lupa minum vitamin-mu,"

"Ne..."

"Bisakah kau menatap suamimu saat aku berbicara padamu, Jung Jaejoong?"Yunho menghela nafas panjang menyaksikan reaksi sang istri yang masih enggan menjalin komunikasi dengannya. Ia akan pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu seperti permintaan Heechul, karena Jung CORP Asia sedikit mengalami masalah akhir-akhir ini. Itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan namja cantik ini dibawah pengawasan bibi Hong dan para pelayan keluarga Jung. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa berat dan tidak rela, namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengatakan keberatan. Apalagi memintanya tinggal, itu sesuatu yang mustahil karena namja cantik ini saja enggan berdekatan dengannya.

DEG

Sepasang mata doe itu mengawasi Yunho yang sibuk membenahi jas dan dasinya, sementara kepala pelayan menyiapkan beberapa koper besar yang berisi keperluan sang suami selama di Jepang. Namun tubuhnya justru beringsut mundur ketika Yunho menghampirinya untuk berpamitan, hingga laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya itu mencelos nyeri.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu, Jae?"tanya Yunho lembut.

"A-Aniya..."

"Boneka gajah atau hello kitty misalnya?"

"Eoh?"

"Aku akan membawakannya untukmu—jaga dirimu,"Yunho mengusap surai legam yang terasa halus dan lembut di bawah kulit tangannya itu dengan gemas serta kekehan geli. Namja cantiknya itu cuma membeo dengan pikiran kosong saat Yunho mengecup keningnya lembut. Abaikan beberapa maid yang ikut tersenyum malu dan blushing menyaksikan interaksi kedua tuan mudanya dengan pipi memerah.

.

.

.

" **Dia memiliki obsesi aneh dengan benda-benda imut, lucu dan menggemaskan seperti boneka gajah atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan hello kitty...sama seperti pribadinya yang mempunyai sisi polos, manja dan terkadang kekanakan. Aku selalu merasa Jaejoong-ku adalah bocah sepuluh tahun yang terjebak di dalam tubuh namja dewasa,"**

.

.

.

Bulan ke lima,

Pemandangan menggemaskan itu selalu bisa membuat Yunho melupakan rasa lelah, setelah rutinitas hariannya yang menyita waktu dan energi. Sosok namja imut yang tertidur pulas sembari memeluk boneka beruang sebesar bocah usia lima tahun, benda itu hadiah yang dibawakannya dari Jepang sebulan lalu. Pengalaman yang membuat hati Yunho dialiri kehangatan, saat namja cantiknya menerimamya dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

"Kau belum tidur?"bisik Yunho seraya melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang istrinya yang mengembang oleh perutnya yang mulai membuncit, kandungannya memasuki akhir trisemester kedua atau enam bulan.

"Ehm..."

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, Boo?"desis Yunho menyamankan pelukannya, merasakan gestur penolakan Jaejoong yang mulai menggeliat resah.

"Boo—nugu...?"suara tenor itu terdengar merdu menyapa telinga Yunho.

"Itu panggilanku untukmu! Imut dan menggemaskan aniya? Sama sepertimu..."

"Bear..."sahut namja cantik itu mempoutkan cherry lipsnya lucu, membalas kata-kata sang suami.

"Apa?"

"Itu panggilanku untukmu, Yunho-ya! Karena kau mirip seperti beruang,"celetuknya sukses membuat Yunho mendelik tak percaya. Namja cantik yang berstatus istrinya ini mulai berani membalas perkataannya, dengan raut wajah menggemaskan berkat aegyo dan pipinya yang menggembung lucu.

Hahaha...

Yunho terkekeh menyaksikan ekspresi menggemaskan Jung Jaejoong yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak diatas normal. Ia tahu rasa cinta, kasih sayang dan rindu itu mulai tumbuh bersemi di hatinya. Namun Yunho tak akan memaksa namja cantik itu untuk membalas perasaannya, mengingat perlakuan kejamnya di masa lalu yang telah melukai sosok istrinya begitu dalam.

"Bolehkan aku menyentuhnya, Boo?"kalimat Yunho seketika membuat Jaejoong menegang. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Yunho adalah perutnya yang berada dibawah lapisan selimut yang memberi jarak dengan tangan besar dan hangat sang suami.

"Aku..."manik mata doe itu bergerak tak nyaman.

"Tidak apa jika kau keberatan,"sergah Yunho menempelkan dahinya di gumpalan rambut Jaejoong yang berbaring membelakanginya, mencium wangi vanilla yang lembut.

"Kau...boleh menyentuhnya,"sahut Jaejoong pelan.

"Boo?"Yunho tak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya, hingga...

"Kau boleh menyentuh mereka,"

Ya Tuhan!

Yunho merasakan mata musangnya memanas menahan haru yang membuncah di dadanya. Bagai mimpi ketika ia bisa menyentuh kulit lembut yang melindungi kedua putranya di rahim sang istri, pergerakan samar itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kembar—tiga bulan lagi Jung Twins akan segera meramaikan kehidupan mereka. Yunho merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung di dunia mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan yang sempurna ini melalui sosok malaikat cantiknya, Jung Jaejoong.

"Gomawo—kau bersedia menjadi umma bagi anak-anakku, Boo...aku janji tak akan mengecewakan kalian kelak. Aku pasti berusaha menjadi appa yang baik dan bisa dibanggakan oleh kalian,"

.

.

.

" **Dia malaikatku, Jung Yunho—aku menyerahkannya padamu bukan untuk kau sakiti, tetapi untuk dilindungi dan dilimpahi kebahagiaan. Aku bersumpah...sedikit saja kau membuatnya menangis, maka aku akan merebutnya kembali dan membawanya jauh dari kehidupanmu. Meski kau menangis darah sekalipun aku tak akan menyerahkan malaikat kecilku padamu! Ingat perkataanku, Jung!"**

.

.

.

Bulan keenam,

Sepasang suami 'istri' itu melangkah beriringan memasuki Harajuku Church dengan senyum cerah yang membingkai wajah mereka di senja musim gugur yang indah. Tiga jam lalu Yunho mengantar namja cantiknya ke Seoul Hospital untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Syukurlah Jung Twins baik-baik saja dan operasi caesar di jadwalkan akan dilakukan dua bulan ke depan. Itulah alasan kenapa Jaejoong bersikeras pergi ke gereja untuk mendoakan keselamatan buah hati mereka, tempat yang tak pernah dipijak oleh seorang Jung Yunho seumur hidupnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengikuti kebaktian di gereja, Bear?"protes si cantik itu terperangah tak percaya.

"Untuk apa?"sahut Yunho santai.

"Astaga—apa seorang Jung tidak pernah berdoa dan meminta sesuatu pada Tuhan?"

"Aku memiliki segalanya, Boo"

"Bear..."

"Kenapa memelototiku?"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan putraku memiliki appa yang angkuh dan sombong sepertimu,"rajuk Jaejoong kesal. Astaga—Yunho gemas ingin mencium pipinya yang menggembung lucu meski marah, pose imut yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan sikap dinginnya.

"Ha-ah, baiklah!"gerutunya sembari rolling eyes jengah.

"Kekeke..."senyuman lega langsung menghiasi wajah cantik Jung Jaejoong menyaksikan appa dari kedua aegyanya menyatukan tangan dan berdoa dengan muka serius. "Apa yang kau minta, bear?"tukasnya begitu Yunho selesai dengan aktifitas religinya, lalu mengerling nakal pada 'Tuhan' Jaejoong disertai smirk yang super menyebalkan.

"Itu rahasia,"

"Yyah...beritahu aku!"

"Baiklah! Tapi setelah kita berkencan malam ini, nyonya Jung!"perintah Yunho kembali dengan gaya angkuh dan arogan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Astaga—sampai matipun ia tak akan memberitahu apa yang diucapkannya pada Tuhan di dalam doanya, atau teriakan 8 oktaf dan omelan sang istri akan menghantui mimpi buruknya. Hahaha

.

.

.

" **Sekali ini aku meminta pada-Mu...kabulkan apapun yang menjadi keinginan istriku atau ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku datang ke tempat-Mu!"**

.

.

.

Bulan ketujuh,

Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya, menghisap aroma vanila memabukkan yang menjadi candu baginya. Jaejoong terlihat sexy dengan perut membuncit, terbalut yukata putih dengan titik-titik air yang masih menetes di pelipisnya usai jalani ritual mandi. Cherry lips itu terlihat basah dan menggoda Yunho untuk mencicipinya, tapi ia harus menahan diri agar hasrat biologisnya tidak membuat namja cantik ini mengingat kembali traumanya. Damn it

"Kau cantik, Boo..."bisik Yunho seduktive di cuping telinga sang istri dan seketika membuat pipi ranum itu memerah karena blushing parah. Ajaib—karena normalnya ia akan marah dan menendang tulang kering siapapun yang mengatainya cantik.

"Apa aku nampak menjijikkan,"tukas namja cantik itu lemah.

"Kau terlihat mengagumkan, Jung Jaejoong"

"Nggh..."

"My lovely wifey,"

"Bear?"

"Saranghae, nae Boojae" Yunho mengerang dalam hati karena tak mampu mengendalikan bibirnya, ia tahu kalimatnya mustahil mendapat balasan dari namja cantik itu. Pernikahan mereka hanya bentuk pertanggungjawaban atas perbuatan kejinya di masa lalu yang sudah menghancur leburkan kehidupan Kim Jaejoong.

"Nado..."

"Mwo?"

"Nado saranghae, Bear"balas Jung Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang, sebelum meninju pelan dada sang suami dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Aksi bodoh Yunho benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati, astaga—namja Jung itu membeo dengan mulut menganga lebar seolah tak percaya dengan indera dengarnya barusan. "Issshhh...menyebalkan,"

GREB

Yunho menangkap pergerakan tangan istrinya, lalu menuntun kedua jemari lembut itu untuk membingkai wajahnya yang tengah menatap intens semburat merah dipipi Jaejoong. Sebelah tangan Yunho membelai lembut punggung sempit istrinya untuk menyalurkan kenyamanan, kala bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Manis

"Gomawo...nae sarang,"bisik Yunho dan di balas anggukan singkat sang istri, tentu saja aktifitas pasangan baru ini berakhir lebih larut karena mereka menghabiskan malam panjang dan panas dengan bercinta. Pertama kalinya di usia pernikahan mereka, Yunho menyentuh Jaejoong dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Ia tak akan mengambil resiko melukai sang istri dan kedua jabang bayi yang bersemayam dengan tenang, seolah menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan kedua bumonimnya yang sama-sama mabuk oleh hasrat saling memiliki. Akhir yang indah aniya...

.

.

.

" **Kau milikku, Boo...aku bersumpah tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dari sisiku,"**

.

.

.

Bulan ke delapan,

Kim Jaejoong bersumpah ia merasakan sakit dan nyeri yang luar biasa ketika kontraksi mulai mendera bagian bawah perutnya, namun tak urung senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya melihat ekspresi panik dan ketakutan sang suami yang sangat berlebihan. Hari ini jadwal operasi caesar akan dilaksanakan. Dan ia sangat beruntung karena Yunho tak sekalipun melepas genggaman tangannya untuk menguatkan sang istri yang kesakitan, hingga mereka berada di ruang bedah Seoul Hospital. Namja Jung itu bahkan membentak tim dokter Zhang yang berani memintanya menunggu di luar ruangan, hingga dokter senior itu akhirnya mengizinkan Yunho menemani sang istri sepanjang operasi.

"Sakit...?"bisik Yunho dengan keringat bercucuran dan wajah pucat pias.

"A-Aniya "sahut Jaejoong disertai senyuman geli, meski ia masih bisa merasakan pergerakan pisau bedah itu menyayat bagian tubuhnya. Anastesi lokal—itulah sebabnya ia tak kehilangan kesadaran dan Yunho yang ditugasi mengalihkan perhatiannya malah bertingkah seperti dialah yang menjalani prosesi caesar.

"Bertahanlah, Boo...jangan pernah berpikir meninggalkan kami,"

"Mwoya?"

"Aku dan Jung Twins sangat membutuhkanmu, sayang..."suara bass Yunho terdengar bagai orang yang sedih dan putus asa.

"Aku sedang menjalani operasi caesar—bukan kanker, Jung!"dengus Jaejoong frustasi, jika tak berbaring dengan separuh tubuh lumpuh ia yakin akan menendang bokong suami tercintanya karena kesal. Namun tangisan kuat si sulung segera menarik perhatian keduanya, Jung Changmin telah terlahir ke dunia. "Minnie..."bisik Jaejoong haru.

"Changmin kita—dia terlihat...merah,"tukas Yunho tertegun antara haru, lega dan tak percaya.

"Binie?"

"Sebentar lagi—ia akan menyusul kakaknya, sayang,"Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Jung Moonbin..."

"Yyah...Jung Moonbin kita,"bisik Yunho dengan bangga ketika tubuh mungil, lemah dan rapuh si bungsu ditarik dokter dari dalam rahim istrinya yang terkoyak. Rembesan hangat tanpa sadar mengalir dari sepasang mata musang itu menyadari hidupnya telah sempurna dengan menjadi seorang appa. Tangisan si kembar membahana di ruangan itu, di sela tangis haru kedua bumonimnya yang menyambut kehadiran mereka dengan suka cita.

.

.

.

" **Inilah keluarga kecil kita, Boo—aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian seumur hidupku,"**

.

.

.

Kisah yang sempurna.

Ini bukan akhir, melainkan awal dari babak baru kehidupan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dan sekali takdir yang sama akan menguji sampai dimana batas cinta dan kesetiaan yang mereka miliki untuk mempertahankan apa yang disebut 'keluarga'.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Eotteoke? Hahaha...

Yunjaeminbin family. Ada yang tertarik? Berminat?

Okay ^^ tunggu kejutannya di chapter selanjutnya, chingu

Missing Your Love adalah project Nara bersama TPSTPG (Trio Penguntit Tusuk Sate Pantat Gajah) untuk mempromosikan group kami yang mengadakan acara 'live fanfiction' setiap akhir pekan. Gomawo buat para member TPSTPG yang telah join dan menyukseskan drama kita aka ;

 **Doe Eyes Jungkim**

 **Yunjaecoupleismine**

 **Tikaa Shin**

 **Mauleekey Triple S Greenpeasaengie**

 **Shanty Kim Cassiopeia**

 **Anniza Eka Wahyu**

 **Jihye Jung**

 **Hani Oktaviani**

 **Dona April**

Serta all member TPSTPG yang setia memberikan dukungan hingga roleplayer somplak kita bisa terlaksana dengan seru, gokil dan luar biasa. Jika chingu berminat bisa menghubungi salah satu member diatas, karena group kami terbuka dan membutuhkan beberapa chara untuk memerankan tokoh Yunho/Heechul/etc. Dengan persyaratan ; gender bebas, memiliki pengalaman 300 jam membaca ff rate M, kadar mesum level 7-10, minimal bisa online 5 jam di hari sabtu dan minggu serta mampu membawakan chara secara total tanpa jaim dan setengah-setengah. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ^.^ Review please...

.

.

.

SEE U NEXT WEEK

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

MISSING YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

JungNara2602

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari live fanfiction 'ROLEPLAYER TPSTPG' (Trio Penguntit Sate Tusuk Pantat Gajah) yang resmi diadakan pada Sabtu, 12 Desember 2015

.

.

.

Cast ; Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun and others

.

.

Genre ; romance, hurt/comfort, boyslove, m-preg

.

.

RATE ; M

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Inilah keluarga kecil kita, Boo...

Aku bersumpah akan menjaga kalian seumur hidupku

Kau milikku dan tidak seorangpun bisa merenggutmu dari sisiku

.

.

.

Kliiing!

Yoochun mengulas senyum lembutnya menyadari siapa sosok cantik yang mengayunkan langkahnya memasuki kafe Hello Kitty. Kafe bertema unik di kawasan Hongdae, Seoul ini sengaja di pilihnya sebagai tempat 'dating' dengan namja cantik yang sangat dirindukannya selama tinggal di Kanada. Kim—ah, dongsaeng kesayangannya kini telah resmi menyandang marga Jung. Namun itu tak menyurutkan euphoria Yoochun untuk segera menemui Jung Jaejoong begitu menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Korea Selatan.

"Anyeong, hyungie..."sapa pemilik suara tenor ini disertai bungkukan hormat dan senyuman manis.

"Ckk! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Eoh...?"

"Jadi setelah dua tahun berpisah kau hanya akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disana dan tak akan memeluk hyung-mu? Apa Jung pabo itu sudah mencuci otakmu, huh?"kecam Yoochun dengan sorotan dingin. Nyaris saja tawanya meledak melihat kerucutan sebal di bibir cherry namja cantik itu, karena tak terima hyung kesayangannya mengatai suami tercintanya.

"Suamiku tidak pabo,"gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Haish! Ya, ya, ya terserahmu sajalah! Bagiku dia tetap namja pabo dan berkepala batu. Kemariiii...hahaha...jangan marah lagi. Jadiii...dia benar-benar menjagamu dengan baik aniya?"goda Yoochun serta merta menarik Jaejoong ke dekapan hangatnya. Astaga—ia sangat merindukan sikap manja, imut dan menggemaskan si cantik ini, meski hubungan mereka murni sebatas hyung dongsaeng sekarang. Ia merelakan seluruh impian indahnya asalkan Kim ' Jung' Jaejoong bahagia.

.

.

.

' **Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, hyung. Kau membuatku merasa sedih dan sangat bersalah...apapun yang terjadi di antara kita bertiga di masa lalu, kenyataannya sekarang Jung Yunho adalah suamiku. Appa dari kedua putraku, sekaligus orang yang sangat kucintai. Gomawo atas semua pengorbananmu, Chunie hyung! Aku selalu berdoa agar kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang jauh lebih baik dariku...saranghae, hyungie.'**

.

.

.

Drap!

Drap! Drap!

Junsu menghentakkan kaki kesal dengan raut muka keruh karena merasa di abaikan sang hyung. Bayangkan bagaimana repotnya ia mengurusi dua makhluk ajaib yang dijulukinya 'Evil Twins', sejak Jaejoong meninggalkannya begitu saja di halaman parkir. Napas namja manis ini nyaris terputus hingga terengah kelelahan, sementara si kembar bergelayut di kedua lengannya sembari melonjak-lonjak aktif.

"Hyungieeee..."rengeknya mengenaskan.

"Ommo, Suie? Mian aku melupakanmu, hehehe..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan kami, haish...teganya?"gerutu Junsu saat menyerahkan salah satu jagoan Jung Yunho ke rengkuhan sang umma. Yoochun termenung sesaat menyaksikan interaksi Jaejoong dan kedua putranya. Seolah ia mendapat cubitan keras bahwa mantan tunangannya telah memiliki dunia dan keluarganya sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hahaha...jadi ini kedua jagoan kecilmu, Joongie?"

"Nde, ahjucci...cheoneun Jung Changmin imnida,"tukas Jaejoong menirukan gaya cadel khas balita dua tahun. Si sulung bermata bambi itu mengerjap lucu ke arah ahjussi berjidat lebar, sembari memamerkan senyuman imut dengan gigi serinya yang telah tumbuh sempurna.

"Min...imnitha..."

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ummamu ne, Minie ah?"Yoochun mengusak rambut legam bocah itu gemas.

"Anyeong, jucci...Jung Moonbin imnida!"sambung Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuh mungil si bungsu yang mulai menguap malas, enggan menatap atau merespon ucapan sang umma. Bahkan mata rubahnya mulai sayu, di tambah isakan kecil tanda tak nyaman dengan keramaian sekelilingnya.

"Hiks..."

"Aigoo? Kau mengantuk, baby? Cup...cup...Suie? Bisakah kau meminta pelayan menyeduhkan susu Binie?"pinta Jaejoong dan langsung dibalas anggukan sang dongsaeng. Ia meraih botol-botol susu milik si kembar di tas Jaejoong. Bukan dua melainkan tiga, karena Minie pasti meminta jatah double nanti.

"Sekalian aku akan memesan makan siang untuk kalian. Kau ingin apa, Chunie Hyung?"

"Terserah kau saja, Suie"

"Baiklah,"

"Sini! Biar aku saja yang menggendong Changmin ah,"Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin yang bergerak rusuh ingin turun. Sepasang kaki mungilnya bahkan menendang kesana kemari, hingga sang ahjussi kewalahan.

"Igeo...ikut jucci sebentar ne, Minie!"

"Kemari jagoan! Hupp..."

"Maaam...maaamm..."celoteh Minie riang begitu pantatnya mendatar sempurna di pangkuan Yoochun. Junsu terpaku menyaksikan keharmonisan ChunJae dan si kembar, jika bukan karena kesalahan Jung Yunho pastilah sekarang pasangan ini sudah bahagia. Entah mengapa kemarahan itu masih mengendap di dadanya, ia tak terima kakaknya di perlakukan tak adil di mansion Jung.

.

.

.

"Kalian seperti sebuah keluarga."

Heii...heiii...

Siapa yang baru mengatakan hal absurd itu? Jaejoong sangat terkejut, sementara Yoochun hanya mampu terkekeh karena ucapan spontan Kim Junsu. Saat melihat interaksinya dengan Minie, namja manis ini tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya. Terlebih balita yang biasanya aktif itu hanya duduk santai sembari memainkan kancing-kancing jas dan kemeja Yoochun, seolah nyaman dan familiar dengan sosok ahjussinya. Manis sekali.

"Bukankah kita memang keluarga?"balas Yoochun tenang.

.

.

.

' **Kalian seharusnya sekarang memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, hyungdeul...'**

.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong terpaku mengawasi pergerakan adiknya yang beringsut ke outlet kafe untuk meminta bantuan pelayan, serta memesan beberapa menu makanan. Sampai sekarang namja berpantat bebek ini masih menyatakan ketidak sukaannya secara terang-terangan pada keluarga Jung, tak jarang pula melalui sindiran dan kalimat ketus. Interaksinya dengan Yunho malah bisa dikatakan sangat buruk, kecuali terhadap si kembar yang imut dan menggemaskan maka sikapnya cenderung melunak.

"Dia masih saja sensitif?"kata Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dan tak percaya.

"Ne, hyung"

"Suie sangat menyayangimu, Joongie"

"Ne, hyung...aku mengerti alasannya bersikap seperti itu,"

"Bersabarlah. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat, Suie akan menerima keberadaan keluarga kecilmu!"

"Gomawo, hyung"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Ah, aku yakin Jung pabo itu akan menjagamu dengan baik—jika tidak akan kurontokkan giginya hingga jadi harabeoji ompong, hahaha...jangan memelototiku! Itu jelek sekali, Joongie!"tawa Yoochun lepas menghadapi deathglare dongsaeng-nya yang jauh dari kesan galak. Jaejoong tidak banyak berubah dan tetap menjadi sosok imut, manis dan menggemaskan. Hal ini sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalah dan beban yang selama ini mengendap di benak Yoochun. Ia merasa gagal menjaga dan melindungi namja yang sangat di cintainya, karena dosa dan karma dari kehidupan bumonimnya dan Yunho di masa lalu. Setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega bisa menemukan senyuman indah itu lagi di wajah Kim Jaejoong, mantan tunangannya.

.

.

.

' **Dia menjagaku dengan sangat baik, hyung...sangat baik...'**

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Jung Jaejoong terbelalak seketika melihat siapa yang datang dan memasuki area kafe. Sorot tajam sepasang mata musang itu mampu membuat seluruh otot persendiannya membeku, seolah kini tubuhnya lumpuh total hingga tak bisa di gerakkan. Suaminya, Jung Yunho langsung menghampiri meja mereka dan meraih tubuh mungil Changmin dari pangkuan Yoochun dengan tatapan iritasi. Astaga, ia bersikap seolah-olah baru menemukan sang istri tengah berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Y-Yunie...?"

"Eoh—lama tidak bertemu, Yunho ya? Bagaimana kabarmu? Tadinya kupikir kau akan datang bersama Joongie dan si kembar, namun aku senang bisa menjumpai kalian semua disini!"sapa Yoochun tenang dan santai, tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan sorotan permusuhan yang dilayangkan Yunho.

"Kabarku? Buruk."balas Yunho dingin.

"Yunie...?"

"Buruk?"

"Ya—terutama setelah melihatmu muncul dan mendekati keluargaku! Jauhi mereka atau tinggal namamu yang tersisa, Park Yoochun!"sergah Yunho sembari mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Demi Tuhan? Orang inilah yang membuat istrinya sengaja membohonginya, agar bisa menemuinya diam-diam bersama Junsu yang selalu bersikap seolah ia adalah musuh bebuyutan.

"Yunie? Kumohon...?"pinta Jaejoong memelas.

"Ikut denganku,"

"Hyung...?"Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yoochun.

"Sekarang!"hardikan keras itu nyaris membuat jantung Jaejoong melompat. Suaminya benar-benar marah sekarang, ia hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Yoochun lewat pancaran manik matanya sebelum bergegas mengikuti langkah Yunho. Ia tak mau pria yang berstatus suaminya ini melampiaskan kemarahan pada orang yang tak bersalah lagi, Yunho versi 'Angry!Bear' nyatanya memang sangat mengerikan. Huh—Yoochun menghela nafas panjang, ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan Yunho dalam situasi yang lebih baik. Jika mereka masih bisa di kategorikan sebagai teman.

.

.

.

' **Dia sangat mencintaimu ne, Joongie? Aku lega kau telah menemukan keluarga dan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Itu artinya hutangku kepada mendiang kedua bumonim-mu telah lunas. Aku yakin meski sikap Jung pabo itu tak berubah dan tetap saja menyebalkan, egois, dingin juga arogan sama seperti 2 tahun silam...tapi setidaknya ia mampu menjaga dan melindungimu dengan baik.'**

.

.

.

"Dimana Jaejoong hyung?"

1

2

3

Yoochun mengalihkan perhatian kepada Junsu yang membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi menyaksikan mobil milik Yunho meluncur meninggalkan area parkir. Astaga—kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, seakan malaikat kematian yang baru saja membawa hyung dan keponakannya pergi. Gelagat aneh itu spontan membuat alis Park Yoochun bertaut, karena rasa takut lah yang mendominasi namja manis itu. Meski berbaur dengan rasa cemas dan khawatir, membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa sang hyung di mansion Jung.

"Kenapa?"

"Suie..."

"Kenapa hyung membiarkan orang itu membawa Jaejoong hyung pergi, hah?"teriak Junsu keras.

"Suie...?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mempertahankan Jaejoong hyung?"

"Suie...!"

"Kenapa kau melepaskan hyungku demi orang brengsek dan keji sepertinya, hyungie?"sergah Junsu emosi, namun perlahan namja manis itu merosot dengan tubuh gemetar hingga Yoochun menariknya ke salah satu kursi. Ada denyutan tak nyaman di dadanya sekarang, ini terasa dejavu—Yoochun seakan tertarik ke masa lalu di malam laknat yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Kim Jaejoong untuk selamanya. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

" **Tenanglah, Suie...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku di Kanada, hmz—kendalikan dirimu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, jika memang ini ada kaitannya dengan Jaejoongie aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membantunya. Kau bisa mengandalkan aku, Suie?"**

.

.

.

Kenapa...

Apakah Yoochun telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan melepaskan Kim Jaejoong? Pertanyaan inilah yang berputar di benak Park Yoochun, hingga membuat pelipisnya berdenyut Tuhan berbaik hati menunjukkan fakta dan kenyataan yang menimpa kehidupan sang mantan tunangan dengan segera, malam itu juga di Seoul Hospital. Rumah sakit yang di pegangnya sebagai dokter spesialis anak terbaik lulusan McGill University, Kanada.

.

.

.

"Dokter Park...pasien anda sedang kritis karena serangan asma di ruang observasi tiga,"

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital.

Yoochun meneliti ulang rekam medis pasien kecilnya yang memiliki riwayat penyakit asma sejak berusia dua bulan. Jung Moonbin, satu nama yang membuat jantungnya serasa tercabut ke akarnya. Apalagi menyaksikan sosok namja yang sangat di cintainya kini tengah mondar-mandir gelisah, dengan wajah pucat pias di instalasi gawat darurat. Sendirian—jejak airmata masih terlihat jelas, di sela kepanikan dan ketakutannya. Jangan lupakan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, piyama yang tidak terkancing sempurna serta tanpa alas kaki.

"Joongie?"sergah Yoochun meraih bahu dongsaeng cantiknya.

"Hyung...Binie...hiks..."tangisan Jaejoong pecah di saat Yoochun memeluknya singkat, coba menyalurkan ketenangan. Namja berjidat ini menyampirkan jas kerjanya ke bahu sempit sang dongsaeng, sembari menatapnya tajam memberikan dorongan moril.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk putramu,"

"Aku...tidak...bisa, hiks...merasakan denyut nadinya..."kata namja cantik itu tersedak di sela isak tangis. Yoochun menepuk pelan kedua pundak dongsaeng kesayangannya disertai tatapan teduh, meski hatinya sendiri bergejolak mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, Joongie—aku janji akan menyelamatkan Binie. Tunggu disini!"

"Hyung..."

"Aku segera kembali,"

.

.

.

"Siapa dokter yang menangani Jung Moonbin?"

.

.

.

Intensive care unit

Dr. Park melakukan observasi terhadap hasil diagnosis Moonbin yang sebelumnya ditangani oleh Dr. Zhang. Dokter terbaik Seoul Hospital, sekaligus dokter pribadi keluarga Jung. Rekam medik menunjukkan riwayat asma yang di derita bayi 2 tahun ini sebagai penyakit bawaan gen atau keturunan. Namun melihat kondisi Moonbin yang membiru, sesak nafas dan detak jantung cepat ia memiliki spekulasi lain. Bayi yang dijumpainya tadi siang ini benar-benar seperti tak bernyawa, ketika di bawa ke instalasi gawat darurat. Beruntung keadaannya bisa di stabilkan dengan berbagai alat bantu untuk menunjang kelangsungan kehidupannya.

"Lakukan ekokardiografi, elektrokardiografi (EKG), rontgen dada dan oksiometri!"perintah Yoochun.

"Baik...Dr. Park!"

"Berikan hasilnya kurang dari enam jam,"

"Keadaannya telah stabil sekarang!"kata Dr. Zang mengusap peluhnya lega.

"Seberapa sering hal ini terjadi pada pasien?"timpal Yoochun serius.

"Umumnya kondisi Moonbin memburuk setiap mengalami kelelahan fisik dan terpapar alergen, namun bisa di atasi dengan obat-obatan yang kuberikan secara berkala."tukas Dr. Zang menautkan keningnya heran melihat reaksi hoobae-nya yang menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

"Bagaimana hal sepenting ini bisa lolos dari pengamatan anda, Dr. Zang?"

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Moonbin memiliki kelainan pada defek jantungnya."sergah Yoochun tegas.

"Itu tidak mungkin—aku rutin memeriksa kehamilan Tn. Jaejoong sejak berusia 20 minggu. Hasil ultrasonografi, skrining TORCH, fetal kardiografi dan antenatal Moonbin sangat baik. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan diagnosis,"bantah dokter berusia separuh abad ini tak terima.

"Menilai dari kondisi pasien dan gejala yang dialaminya, aku menduga Moonbin menderita ventricular septal defect. Kita akan mengetahuinya dengan segera!"pungkas Dr. Park dengan tatapan tenang. Ia mencoba menguasai diri, walaupun tahu sedikit kesalahan dari tim medis seperti mereka bisa berakibat fatal terhadap pasien. Terutama dengan penyakit bawaan serius seperti VSD dan ASD non sianotik yang seringkali tidak terdiagnosa dokter ataupun orangtua, namun sangat berbahaya jika tidak ditangani secara adekuat karena bisa berakibat kematian.

.

.

.

' **Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan putramu, Joongie...'**

.

.

.

Azalea 03

Yoochun memasuki intensive care unit tiga, ruangan dimana Moonbin dirawat untuk masa pemulihan. Hatinya mencelos sedih menyaksikan Jaejoong yang duduk membelakanginya, namja cantik itu nyaris terjaga semalaman dan terus mengusap lembut tangan mungil buah hatinya. Demi Tuhan. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menyelinap di benak Yoochun sekarang, namun ia menutup rapat karena ada hal yang jauh lebih penting. Kesehatan Moonbin.

"Kau juga harus istirahat, Joongie!"tegur Yoochun pelan.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja kan..."

"Ya. Dia telah melewati masa kritisnya!"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, hyung..."

"Putramu sosok yang kuat sepertimu, Joongie"

"Gomawo telah membawanya kembali padaku, hyung..."

"Hm. Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu! Makanlah, Joongie!"perintah Yoochun sembari mengulurkan menu sarapan yang sempat dipesannya beberapa saat lalu di kantin rumah sakit, meski harus menghela nafas karena mendapat gelengan lemah dari sang dongsaeng. Keras kepala, sikap jelek yang satu ini rupanya masih melekat erat pada Kim 'Jung' Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Makanlah! Kau harus kuat demi putramu, Joongie. Karena setelah ini aku harus berbicara serius denganmu dan Yunho mengenai hasil pemeriksaan ulang dan diagnosa penyakit Moonbin."

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

BRAKKK

Yunho membeku di ambang pintu kamar perawatan Moonbin, setelah berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor Seoul Hospital. Rasa cemas, panik dan ketakutan usai mendengar bahwa sejak semalam sang istri melarikan buah hati mereka karena serangan asma ke rumah sakit tiba-tiba menguar seketika. Lebur menjadi kekecewaan yang nyata menyaksikan namja yang sangat dicintainya memilih menghubungi mantan tunangannya, daripada dirinya yang notabene berstatus sebagai appa dari sang putra.

"Kau sudah datang, Yun...aku harus bicara denganmu!"sapa Yoochun tenang.

"Aku mengganggu malam panas kalian?!"sindir Yunho dingin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jadi kau memilih selingkuh secara terang-terangan, boo?"kalimat datar sang suami seketika membuat Jaejoong memejamkan sepasang mata doe-nya erat. Demi Tuhan—prasangka, kebencian dan kecemburuan Yunho seakan semakin mencekiknya hingga sukar bernafas. Bahkan di tengah kondisi kritis sang buah hati, sang suami enggan meredam emosinya yang membabi buta.

"Jung Yunho!"gertak Yoochun kehabisan kesabaran.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi bisa merebutnya kembali dari tanganku, Park Yoochun!"desis Yunho berbahaya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jung?"

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Hentikan sikap konyolmu, Jung—jangan berteriak di sini, Moonbin perlu istirahat! Simpan kemarahanmu demi putramu yang terbaring sakit dan baru melewati masa kritisnya. Kita bicara empat mata di ruanganku. Sekarang!"titah Yoochun tegas tanpa bisa ditawar dengan tatapan intimidasi. Kelakuan kekanakan mantan sahabatnya sungguh membuatnya jengah dan iritasi. Sementara Jaejoong tak bergeming di tempatnya, seolah menutup mata dengan kehadiran Yunho dengan aksi bungkamnya. Mata doe itu tak henti memandangi gerak naik-turun dada sang putra seakan takut jika mengalihkan pandangan sedetik saja maka Moonbin akan berhenti bernafas.

.

.

.

"Bicara? Maksudmu membicarakan siapa appa biologis Changmin dan Moonbin?"

.

.

.

DEG

Kalimat kasar, dingin dan keji yang terlontar dari pemilik bibir hati ini bagai ribuan pisau tak kasat mata yang menghunjam jantung Jaejoong. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Pengorbanannya untuk bertahan disisi seorang Jung Yunho rasanya sia-sia. Setelah kehadiran si kembar, terutama usai fakta mengejutkan kala si bungsu menderita penyakit asma. Sikap suaminya mulai berubah dingin dan hampa, terlebih praduga itu diperkuat dengan bukti jika Moonbin memiliki gejala yang sama dengan riwayat penyakit yang di derita keluarga Park. Yunho mulai meragukan jika kedua putranya adalah darah dagingnya, namun ia terlalu arogan dan egois untuk sekedar melakukan tes DNA. Satu-satunya alasan adalah ia sangat takut kehilangan Jung Jaejoong, terlebih setelah kehadiran Park Yoochun kembali di Korea Selatan.

"Mereka memang bukan darah dagingmu, Jung Yunho..."

Tes!

"Kau puas...?"lanjut namja cantik itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Tes!

"Hahaha...akhirnya kau mengakuinya? Dasar jalang!"teriak Yunho murka.

Tes!

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan kami...?"bisik Jaejoong lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

Tes!

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, huh...aku bersumpah akan membuat hidup kalian berdua sengsara! Ingat itu—seumur hidup kau tak akan bisa keluar dari cengkeramanku, Jung Jaejoong!"gertak Yunho keras, sebelum membanting pintu dan keluar dengan wajah merah padam. Kemarahan telah mencabik-cabik akal sehatnya. Semenit saja ia bertahan satu ruangan dengan Yoochun yang masih membeku lantaran shock berat, bisa dipastikan dokter muda itu tinggal nama. Suara halus sang dongsaeng tiba-tiba menyadarkan Yoochun dari keterkejutannya, hingga ia memutuskan mengejar pria brengsek yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan kehidupan namja yang paling di cintainya di dunia.

.

.

.

"Mereka hanya anak-anakku, hyung...hiks...mereka darah dagingku..."

.

.

.

"Jung brengsek! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan! Hah?!"

Bough...

Bough...bough...

Tiga pukulan keras bersarang di pelipis, dagu dan rahang Yunho. Itu rasanya tak sebanding dengan airmata kesedihan yang mengalir dari sang dongsaeng akibat arogansi dan kebodohan namja yang pernah berstatus sebagai sahabat baiknya semasa di Seoul University ini. Kecemburuan tak berdasarnya sungguh membuatnya gelap mata, hingga menolak kenyataan yang ada. Jung Yunho tetap saja seseorang yang angkuh dan terbelenggu luka lama di masa kecilnya. Menyedihkan...

"Dasar bodoh!"

Duash...

"Kau idiot!"

Duash...

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar!"

Duash...

"Dan lihat apa yang selama ini Jaejoong-ku korbankan, brengsek!"

Duash...

"Hahaha...Jaejoong-mu? Dia akan terus menjadi milikku meski malaikat maut sekalipun yang coba merebutnya dariku, Park! Selangkah saja ia mencoba pergi, maka aku akan mematahkan kedua kakinya jika itu satu-satunya jalan kami tetap bersama! Ingat itu! Bahkan aku tak segan membunuhmu..."desis Yunho sambil membarut nyeri yang menguasai rahangnya. Ia terkekeh mengerikan menyaksikan Yoochun yang terengah mengatur nafas usai aksi brutalnya. Rasanya ia tak sabar membalas pukulan mantan sahabatnya, tetapi selalu ada cara yang lebih keji bagi seorang Jung. Satu jurus Hapkido-nya rasanya tidak buruk untuk permulaan. Erangan panjang keluar dari mulut Yoochun, ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke dinding oleh tendangan Yunho yang langsung membuat pandangannya menggelap. Astaga...

.

.

.

"Bodoh..."

.

.

.

Mirotic club

Yunho menenggak wine ke tujuhnya selama satu jam ia menghabiskan waktu di club malam elite Gangnam-gu. Tempat yang akhir-akhir ini sering dikunjunginya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasi. Pernikahan yang di impikannya akan berakhir bahagia, berubah bagai neraka dua tahun belakangan. Kenyataan bahwa kedua putranya tidak memiliki gen yang sama, ditambah bukti test DNA yang di berikan sang umma benar-benar membabat habis kewarasannya. Miris...

"Kalian sengaja melakukan semua ini padaku...hugs..."

"Yun?"

"Kalian ingin balas dendam huh..."

"Yunho ya,"

"Brengsek!"

"Yunho—kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke mansion Jung,"seru Boa cemas. Ia mengguncang bahu kekar Yunho, berharap masih ada sisa kesadaran dari sahabat sekaligus namja yang pernah di cintainya. Demi Tuhan. Boa tak tega menyaksikan kehancuran hidup Yunho. Benci, kemarahan dan kekecewaan itu begitu besar hingga membuatnya terperosok kembali menjadi sosok bengis tanpa hati nurani. Berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang selalu terulas di awal-awal pernikahannya dengan Jung Jaejoong. Malaikat yang telah membangkitkan sisi manusiawi sahabatnya, namun juga menjadi orang yang menjatuhkan Yunho hingga titik terendah kehidupannya. Rasa percaya akan adanya cinta, kesetiaan dan kepercayaan seolah hancur lebur ketika namja tampan itu mengetahui fakta dan bukti jika Jung Twins bukan darah dagingnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongmu, Yunho-ya?"

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

Jung Jaejoong mengulas senyuman sendu sembari memainkan jari-jari mungil Moonbin. Tidak peduli seburuk apa hari-hari yang mereka lewati di mansion Jung karena perlakuan Heechul, tanpa pembelaan dari sang suami yang selalu bersikap dingin setelah kehadiran kedua buah hati mereka. Namun ia sangat bersyukur putra bungsunya mampu bertahan dan masih berada di dekapannya hingga detik ini. Kata demi kata sang hyung kembali terngiang. Pembicaraan serius yang membuat nyawanya seolah di cabut paksa mengetahui fakta mengerikan tentang penyakit yang di derita Moonbin.

"Ventricular septal defect,"

"B-Bukan asma...?"Jaejoong terbelalak shock.

"Istilah awamnya kebocoran jantung, Joongie—pada kasus Binie terjadi kelainan di septum bilik kirinya dan itu tergolong VSD non sianotik, gejalanya nyaris tidak terdeteksi hingga sulit bagi orang tua atau pun dokter sekalipun mengenalinya secara dini. Umumnya bayi mengalami sesak nafas, sulit minum asi, keterlambatan pertumbuhan dan perkembangan."

"Kenapa...?"

"Penyakit jantung pada bayi biasanya di sebabkan beberapa faktor, diantaranya virus Rubella, kadar gula yang tinggi di masa kehamilan, kebiasaan merokok, konsumsi obat tertentu sejenis asam retinoat dan faktor genetik atau keturunan."

"Itu tidak mungkin...ah, umma?"

"Yyah! Mereka mewarisi riwayat penyakit mendiang umma-mu, Joongie. Changmin! Kita juga harus memeriksanya, sebab kemungkinan besar bayi kembar mengidap kelainan yang sama."

"Lakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan putraku, hyung..."

"Aku telah berkoordinasi dengan rekananku di McGill yang berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah jantung terbaik di Amerika. Kita mempunyai peluang besar, jika melakukan penanganan medikamentosa dan kateterisasi yang relatif lebih aman untuk bayi di atas satu tahun. Operasi pemasangan heart-lung bypass baru bisa di lakukan jika pasien telah cukup dewasa. Kau harus bersyukur, Joongie...putramu sangat kuat. Di Kanada sedikitnya 35.000 bayi mengalami kelainan yang sama dan 90% meninggal sebelum mencapai tahun pertama. Moonbin pasti bisa melewati ini semua...percayalah!"kata Yoochun tenang dan tegas. Ia menepuk kedua bahu dongsaengnya guna memberikan kekuatan. Dukungan moril dari keluarga dan orang-orang yang dicintainya, itulah yang paling dibutuhkan namja cantik itu untuk melewati semua ujian berat di kehidupannya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Yunho...kurasa ia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada putranya. Kau harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini, Joongie...Suie sudah menceritakan semua tentang Yunho. Sisi positifnya ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu memperbaiki kondisi keluarga kecilmu, saeng...percayalah! Selalu ada nilai yang terkandung di dalam mimpi buruk sekalipun...hyung pasti mendukung apapun yang terbaik bagi masa depan keluarga kalian dan kita semua akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Moonbin."

.

.

.

Mansion Jung

Hujan deras di sertai gelegar petir dan kilat yang bersahutan menjadi saksi bisu sekaligus teman saat namja cantik ini menginjakkan kaki kembali di mansion Jung. Tempat yang awalnya menjadi surga baginya, namun ternyata berubah menjadi neraka. Sekali lagi—Jung Jaejoong terhempas ke jurang kehancuran begitu membuka kamarnya dan menyaksikan kejadian laknat. Pemandangan yang tersaji seolah melemparnya kembali ke masa lalu. Dejavu. Ia hanya mampu membeku di ambang pintu melihat suaminya, namja yang sangat di cintainya kini tengah menyetubuhi yeoja yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak kandung. Kwon Boa...

"Noona...?"

"Kumohon hentikan, Yun...huhu..."tangis yeoja itu kesakitan, sementara Yunho terus bergerak kasar menuntaskan hasratnya sembari mencumbuinya dengan kasar dan brutal.

"Kau nikmat sekali, Boo."desis Yunho disela geraman rendah, menikmati percintaan mereka.

"Lepaskan aku...sakiiit..."

"Sedikit lagiiii, sayang!"

"Jangan!"

"Aku datang, baby..."Yunho mencapai klimaksnya dalam satu hentakan kasar, hingga cairan spermanya menyembur sempurna di dalam rahim sang noona yang tak henti menangis meratapi nasibnya. Niat awalnya membantu namja Jung ini malah membuatnya terjebak dan menjadi pelampiasan nafsu binatang Yunho. Malangnya, pria yang di cintainya ini sama sekali tak mengenalinya karena mengira ia tengah bercinta dengan sang istri. Jung Jaejoong. Astaga! Boa terbelalak menemukan siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan airmata bercucuran dan isakan yang tertahan oleh bungkaman tangannya. Namja cantik itu tengah menahan tangis sekuat tenaga, sebelum mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menjangkau kamar sang putra. Ya Tuhan. Boa berusaha mendorong tubuh telanjang Yunho yang ambruk kehabisan kesadaran, lalu berusaha mengejar Jaejoong yang sangat di sayanginya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Tangisannya pecah setelah gagal memburu namja cantik yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan mansion dengan Changmin di pelukannya. Ini benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

"Kumohon...ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Joongie...hiks...aku tak berdaya menghentikannya...hiks, hiks...maafkan aku...maafkan noonamu ini..."

.

.

.

Namwoon Street

Namja cantik ini tak henti mengusap butiran panas yang terus meleleh dari sepasang mata doenya. Ia merasa terkhianati, hancur, sakit dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tahu rumah tangganya berada di titik jenuh karena sikap dingin sang suami, tapi ia tak menyangka Yunho tega melakukannya dengan yeoja yang begitu di sayanginya. Disaat ia terpuruk karena tuduhan keji Heechul dan Yunho, justru Boa noona-lah yang setia dan selalu membesarkan hatinya. Tetapi kenyataan yang memukulnya sekarang seperti bom waktu yang membuatnya mati berkeping-keping. Ya Tuhan...

"Hiks..."

"Mmaa? Umm...maaa..."bola mata bambi yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu justru membuat tangisan Jaejoong pecah. Bayi berusia 2 tahun itu terdiam sesaat sebelum wajah imutnya berangsur memerah, lalu ikut meledakkan tangis.

"Hiks...jangan menangis, baby..."

"Huwaaa..."

"Kumohon, hiks...berhenti menangis, sayang? Hiks...nanti kau bisa tersedak...hiks..."

"Huwaaaa...ummmaaa..."

"Hiks...hiks..."

Astaga!

Sang sopir taxi berusia separuh abad ini di buat cemas dan kebingungan oleh aksi pria cantik dan aegya-nya yang kini sama-sama menangis memilukan di jok penumpang. Ia membayangkan jika hal ini menimpa salah satu anggota keluarga, hingga tak sampai hati melihat peristiwa yang membuat hati miris ini. Hampir tiga puluh menit, taxi yang di kendarainya hanya berputar-putar di distrik Namwoon. Mulutnya seakan terkunci walau hanya untuk menanyakan kemana arah dan tujuan penumpang cantiknya di tengah malam yang di sertai hujan badai seperti ini, hingga suara halus menyapa indera dengarnya.

.

.

.

"Tolong...Seoul hospital, ahjussi..."

.

.

.

Brukkk...

Sepasang kaki Jaejoong rasanya lemas dan kehilangan tenaga, terlebih menemukan ruang perawatan putranya di penuhi para perawat dan Yoochun yang sesekali memberikan instruksi. Moonbin mengalami sesak kembali dan kali ini serangannya lebih serius. Sekujur tubuh bayi mungil itu nyaris membiru, hingga membuat para perawat pesimis dan kehilangan harapan. Beruntung kondisinya masih bisa di stabilkan, berkat tangan dingin Yoochun dan bantuan Dr. Nam yang merupakan specialis jantung di Seoul hospital.

"Kita tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Dr. Park! Begitu kesehatan pasien stabil, kateterisasi harus segera di lakukan agar nyawanya bisa di selamatkan."saran Dr. Nam serius.

"Lakukan!"

"Jae...?"

"Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan putraku, hyung!"kata namja cantik itu dengan suara bergetar, kening Yoochun berkerut menyisakan tanya karena dongsaengnya lagi-lagi sendirian.

"Yun—"

"Mereka putraku! Hanya putraku..."desis Jaejoong sembari memeluk Changmin yang masih terisak dengan hidung memerah dan mata bambinya yang berkaca-kaca. Yoochun mengangguk pasti mengutarakan keyakinan bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan Moonbin. Dan operasi akan di lakukan pagi ini juga di Seoul hospital dengan bantuan para spesialis bedah jantung terbaik yang ada di Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

Mansion Jung

Sepasang mata musang itu mengerjap gelisah karena terganggu bias matahari yang menerobos sisi gorden jendela. Yunho mengerang pelan mencium aroma alkohol dan sperma yang bercampur aduk memenuhi atmosfer ranjang mewahnya. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas percintaan panasnya dengan sang istri, walau dibumbui pemaksaan dan tangisan Jaejoong pun masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Urrggh—namja tampan ini bergegas membersihkan diri sebelum pergi ke kamar Changmin. Yyah, ia memutuskan akan membawa istri dan anaknya pergi sejauh mungkin dari Park Yoochun. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya ketakutan akan kehilangan namja yang dicintainya, terlebih setelah mantan sahabatnya itu tahu fakta jika Jung Twins adalah putra kandungnya. Shit...

"Dimana Minie?"tanya Yunho dingin kepada salah satu baby sitter putranya.

"T-Tuan muda bersama tuan Jaejoong..."

"Istriku ada di bawah?"

"S-Semalam tuan Jaejoong membawa tuan muda pergi, Tuan Besar!"

"Apa katamu?"

"S-Saya tidak tahu..."

"Brengsek!"sergah Yunho dengan kemarahan menyala-nyala di matanya. Ia bergegas turun dan menemukan sang umma tengah bersiap menikmati menu sarapannya dengan gaya anggun dan santai. Kekehan ringan dan seulas senyuman sinis terukir di wajah cantik Jung Heechul menyaksikan kepanikan sang putra karena kehilangan istri cantiknya. Ia sudah lama menantikan saat-saat namja rendahan yang dipungut putranya kembali ke jalanan, hingga ia bisa mengendalikan sosok Jung Yunho kembali. Ckk

"Siapa yang kau cari? Mungkin istrimu sedang memperkenalkan anak-anaknya pada keluarga Park. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya terjadi...manusia miskin dan rendahan seperti mereka memang lebih layak berada di jalanan. Pakai akal sehatmu, Jung! Mereka tidak pantas memperoleh kehormatan keluarga kita."kalimat sarkastik sang umma langsung membuat Yunho mengeraskan rahangnya tidak suka. Apapun yang terjadi ia tak akan melepaskan keluarganya untuk Park Yoochun, hidup ataupun mati. The Posesive Jung.

.

.

.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka, Nyonya Jung."

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

Yunho tertegun karena tidak menemukan istri dan anak-anaknya di ruang Azalea. Kamar perawatan Moonbin tampak kosong, sunyi dan senyap tanpa ada aktifitas medis. Menurut salah seorang perawat jaga, putranya telah menjalani operasi kateterisasi sekitar dua jam lalu. Beribu pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Yunho setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Dr. Zang mengenai kesalahan diagnosis tentang penyakit yang di derita sang putra.

"Ventricular septal defect (VSD) atau kebocoran jantung."ujar Dr. Zang menerangkan.

' **Apa...?'**

"Semalam Moonbin mengalami serangan dan kondisinya memburuk,"

" **Dimana putraku sekarang..."**

"Kami memutuskan melakukan tindakan kateterisasi begitu keadaan Moonbin stabil. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya—Jaejoong menyetujuinya kemarin malam,"

" **Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Boo..."**

"Maafkan atas kecerobohanku, Yunho-ya. Ini semua murni kesalahanku, jika saja aku lebih jeli dan waspada maka kita bisa melakukan tindakan lebih awal dan kesehatan Moonbin tidak akan memburuk. Beruntung Dr. Park cepat menyadarinya, hingga kita bisa melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Moonbin...putramu masih dalam keadaan kritis sekarang, Yun!"kata-kata Dr. Zang bagaikan mantra yang terus menguasai alam bawah sadar Yunho. Itu semua seperti tamparan keras yang menunjukkan seberapa buruk perannya sebagai appa dan kepala keluarga. Ia tak ada di saat-saat sang putra tengah berjuang di antara kematian. Ia gagal menjaga keluarganya karena sibuk bergulat dengan perasaannya sendiri. Darah siapapun yang mengalir di tubuh kedua putra tercintanya, Yunho tak mampu mengelak ia memiliki cinta dan kasih sayang yang besar pada mereka. Kendati semuanya seakan tertutupi sikap dingin, kasar dan arogannya.

.

.

.

"Eoh—akhirnya kau muncul juga, Tuan Jung?"

.

.

.

Sraaakkk...

Yoochun melemparkan sehelai surat keterangan dari pihak rumah sakit mengenai hasil test DNA atas nama Jung Moonbin. Fakta baru yang langsung membuat Yunho membeku kehilangan suara sarkastik dan angkuhnya. Di form berstempel Seoul hospital itu jelas-jelas tertulis jika putranya tidak memiliki kecocokan DNA dengan Park Yoochun. Kecurigaannya selama dua tahun ini terbantahkan dengan bukti-bukti yang ada. Ia bisa mengeceknya langsung jika benar hasil test terdahulu rekayasa ummanya, tapi surat keterangan itu ditandatangani langsung oleh Dr. Zang.

"Ini..."

"Itu hasil otentik test DNA antara Dr. Park dan Moonbin, jika kau meragukannya aku bisa melakukan test ulang untukmu dan Changmin. Mereka putramu, Yunho. Aku telah menyelidiki ada rekayasa dengan hasil test terdahulu. Salah satu dari staf kami menerima nominal tertentu untuk memalsukan hasil keterangan asli...pihak Seoul hospital meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Yunho-ya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semua kesalahan fatal ini, aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai dokter kepala rumah sakit,"kata Dr. Zang penuh penyesalan.

"Hahaha...anda pikir ini lelucon?"desis Yunho geram.

"Aku tahu ini kesalahan besar, Yun!"

"Anda tahu—akibat kesalahan 'kecil' anda, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan keluargaku. Selama dua tahun aku menganggap mereka seperti orang asing dan menatap istriku layaknya seorang pengkhianat keji. Permohonan maaf saja tidak berarti, Dr. Zang!"sergah Yunho emosi.

"Yunho..."

"Gunakan otak cerdasmu untuk berpikir lain kali, Jung! Aku tidak tahu harus merasa iba atau marah dengan perlakuan kejammu pada namdongsaeng-ku, tapi kau masih memiliki jalan untuk memperbaiki keadaan, kawan! Berharaplah Joongie bisa memaafkan semua tindakan bodohmu...aku tidak akan main-main dengan ancamanku jika kau menyakiti Joongie untuk ketiga kalinya, Yunho-ya."gumam Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu mantan sahabatnya lunak. Ia sadar kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, tapi dengan terkuaknya kebenaran ini ia berharap Jaejoong-nya akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Yoochun mengayunkan kakinya dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya beberapa menit di ruang pribadinya usai melalui berjam-jam yang menegangkan. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang dari sudut bibir namja berjidat lebar ini membayangkan hari-hari buruk yang dilalui sang dongsaeng cantiknya akan segera berakhir. Ia melakukan hal yang benar aniya?

.

.

.

'Kau harus bahagia, Joongie...'

.

.

.

Intensive care unit

Yunho terpaku memandangi sosok mungil yang terbaring tak berdaya di ruang pemulihan, pasca operasi kateterisasi yang dilakukan. Moonbin-nya tampak begitu rapuh dengan berbagai alat bantu guna menunjang kehidupannya. Sementara Jaejoong terus menggenggam tangannya dengan kondisi yang jauh dikatakan baik. Jubah steril rumah sakit membalut tubuh kurusnya yang memakai piyama biru, pakaian yang di kenakannya sejak dua hari lalu. Ia enggan meninggalkan sang buah hati meski Junsu sering membujuknya untuk memperhatikan kesehatan. Ia sangat takut jika sedetik saja memalingkan wajah maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada sang putra.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, Boo..."

Tes!

"Kesalahanku mungkin terlalu besar untuk kau maafkan,"

Tes!

"Tidak seharusnya aku meragukan kalian..."

Tes!

"Bisakah kita memulainya kembali dari awal. Kau , aku, Changmin dan Moonbin...keluarga kecil kita?" kata-kata Yunho seolah hilang tertelan deru air conditioner yang menurunkan suhu ruangan perawatan. Tidak ada sedikitpun reaksi dari namja cantik itu, satu kalimat singkatpun. Jaejoong tidak melepaskan perhatian dari wajah Moonbin dengan sorotan kosong, sendu dan hampa. Kecuali butiran panas yang perlahan jatuh menuruni pipi mulusnya. Ia sudah kehabisan pikiran, waktu dan tenaga sekalipun untuk meneriakkan kesakitan yang selama ini diterimanya bertubi-tubi dari namja yang berstatus suaminya. Orang yang seharusnya menjaga, melindungi dan mencintai keluarga kecil mereka. Nyatanya semua impian itu berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

"Sulitkah bagimu untuk mempercayaiku, Yunho ya...aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu...kaulah yang sudah mengkhianati kami...terima kasih atas semuanya...ini sudah cukup..."

.

.

.

DEG!

Suara tenor lirih itu seperti tamparan keras bagi Jung Yunho. Kesakitan dan kekecewaan yang dirasakan namja cantik itu mungkin sudah terlalu dalam padanya, hingga sekedar menatap matanya ia enggan. Yunho terpatung di tempatnya merasakan jarak yang diberikan Jaejoong bagi hubungan mereka terlalu jauh untuk dilampaui. Seulas senyuman pahit terukir di bibir hatinya, mencoba menghibur diri sendiri meski dadanya berdenyut sakit. Rasanya seperti di lemparkan ke masa lalu, dimana mereka memulai pernikahan sebagai orang asing.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Boo..."

.

.

.

Minggu ke ; 1

Yunho tersenyum kecil pada Moonbin yang duduk tenang di ranjang sembari memainkan gundam kesayangannya. Hari ini ia diperbolehkan check out dari rumah sakit setelah serangkaian tes kardiografinya dinyatakan baik dan cukup sehat untuk menjalani rawat jalan. Kecuali jadwal kunjungan pemeriksaan rutin yang harus tetap dilakukannya seminggu sekali. Tawa bocah berusia dua tahun ini seperti keajaiban bagi Jaejoong, meski senyuman lembutnya tak pernah lagi ditujukan bagi Yunho yang kehadirannya dianggap sebagai angin lalu selama seminggu buah hati mereka dirawat di Seoul hospital.

"Hey! Hari ini jagoanku mau diperbolehkan pulang. Hmm?"seru Yunho menarik robot biru milik Moonbin untuk merebut perhatiannya. Terbukti kerucutan sebal itu tercipta, sementara tangannya berusaha menggapai benda kesayangannya.

"Ppa...guntham...Bin!"pekik bocah serupa Yunho itu protes.

"Baiklah! Popo appa dulu, hm?"

"Chileo...!"

"Hey! Mau gundam-mu kembali?"

"Huweee...mma...appa nappeun..."rengek Moonbin histeris. Yunho terkekeh miris, ia berharap bisa mendengar kalimat larangan istrinya yang kesal jika ia menggoda si bungsu. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan, namja cantik itu tak bergeming dan tetap dengan kesibukannya membereskan barang-barang si kecil. Hingga kedatangan Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin mengusik keributan yang di sebabkan rengekan Moonbin. Si sulung yang melihat Yunho langsung berontak turun dan melompat ke pelukan sang appa sembari terkekeh menggemaskan. Tampaknya ia merindukan pria tampan yang seminggu ini tak di jumpainya, sebab ia menginap di rumah Park harabeoji. Yeah—Junsu memilih tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai ahjussi kandung, daripada menerima tawaran sang kakak untuk tinggal bersamanya di mansion Jung.

.

.

.

"Kajja, baby...kita pulang. Harabeoji sudah menunggu Binie di rumah."

.

.

.

DEG!

Yoochun mengangguk singkat menanggapi sorot tajam mantan sahabatnya. Mengiyakan apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran Yunho. Namja cantik itu menolak kembali ke mansion Jung. Itu langkah terbaik sementara waktu hingga ia bisa menenangkan pikiran dan menentukan langkah ke depan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Tampaknya kali ini Yunho terpaksa mengalah, mengingat sikap dingin sang istri. Keadaan bisa semakin memburuk jika ia bersikeras melontarkan kalimat sanggahan. Pilihan bijak aniya?

.

.

.

Minggu ke ; 2

Kim Junsu melengos melihat siapa yang menjadi tamu rutin di kediaman Park. Pria yang berstatus suami sah hyungnya itu selalu mengunjungi keluarga kecilnya setiap hari, tidak peduli sedingin apapun sang istri mengabaikannya. Yunho menyadari benar dimana letak kesalahannya dan menganggap hukuman ini layak ia terima, mengingat hampir 2 tahun ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Jung Jaejoong. Tanpa tahu alasan di balik perubahan sikap namja yang di cintainya. Sakit, luka dan rasa kecewa akibat pengkhianatan Yunho terpatri di ingatannya hingga detik ini. Itu semua terlalu menyakitkan.

"Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan, hyung!"gerutu Junsu geram.

"Nuguya?"

"Jung pabo itu. Siapa lagi memangnya. Huh!"

"Hyung-mu juga bermarga Jung, Suie. Semenyebalkan apapun, Yunho berstatus sebagai hyung iparmu. Belajarlah menghormatinya, seperti kau menghargai hyung kandungmu sendiri. Suka atau tidak. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar kita. Hmm..."bujuk Yoochun disertai senyuman lebar ketika mengacak rambut namja manis itu dengan gemas.

"Haish. Kenapa kau itu begitu baik, hyung?"

"Wae..."

"Dia orang yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupanmu, juga Jaejoong hyung."

"Melupakan dan memaafkan adalah dua hal yang jauh berbeda, Suie. Kelak kau pasti mengerti. Baik atau buruk. Tidak ada kejadian di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki suatu maksud. Lihatlah hyung-mu! Bukankah yang terpenting melihatnya hidup berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, Hmm..."Junsu termenung menyaksikan seulas senyuman tulus yang terpahat di wajah tampan Yoochun, kala memergoki interaksi keluarga Jung di sofa ruang tamu bersama Park harabeoji. Kendati Jaejoong menanggapi obrolan mereka dingin dan terkesan ogah-ogahan. Semua butuh proses...

.

.

.

'Kau sungguh-sungguh malaikat yang hadir di kehidupan kami, Chunie hyung. Gomawo.'

.

.

.

Minggu ke ; 3

Namja cantik kita terpekur di ambang pintu kamar yang di tempatinya bersama kedua putra selama tinggal di kediaman Park ahjussi. Telinganya menangkap alunan suara bass Yunho mendendangkan nada 'Winter Rose'. Lagu yang sangat familiar. Lagu yang sama selalu di perdengarkan sang suami setiap ia gelisah menjelang tidur dimasa-masa kehamilan si kembar. Sesak tiba-tiba menyeruak di dada Jung Jaejoong mengenang semua memory manis bersama sang suami. Jauh sebelum kesalah pahaman menhancurkan pilar-pilar kokoh keluarga kecil yang dibangun mereka dengan susah payah.

"Kimiga ireba soredeii...sousa close to heart, close to my love..."

' **Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, Boo,'**

"Tatta hitotsu shikanai aiga kokoni arukara...kimino tameni irebaii, itsumo close to heart, close to your love..."

' **Kesalahanku mungkin terlalu besar untuk kau maafkan,'**

"Tokimekiwo kasaneau kokorono nakani winter rose..."

' **Tidak seharusnya aku meragukan kalian.'** Reka ulang percakapan terakhirnya dengan sang suami kembali menyeruak di ingatan Jung Jaejoong. Sedetik ia menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali memasang topeng dingin dan datar yang selalu di tampilkannya di hadapan Yunho. Jurus ampuh untuk menutupi rasa sakit dan kecewa yang terlanjur terpatri di hatinya atas pengkhianatan sang suami. Deg. Sekujur tubuh namja cantik itu menegang ketika genggaman tangan kekar dan hangat itu merengkuh kedua bahu sempitnya dari belakang, serta melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Kenyamanan familiar yang diam-diam dirindukannya dan selalu berhasil meluluhkan kebekuan hati seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

"Benarkah kau sama sekali tidak bisa memaafkanku, Dear? Tidak adakah jalan bagi kita memperbaiki dan membangun kembali keluarga kecil impian kita. Kau, aku, Moonbin dan Changmin. Kumohon...berikan aku satu kesempatan, Boo. Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami dan appa terbaik bagi kalian."

.

.

.

Minggu ke ; 4

Jaejoong mengayunkan langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit bersama si bungsu di dekapan hangatnya. Pemeriksaan rutin selesai dilakukan dengan hasil memuaskan. Kateterisasi tahap pertama sukses menyelamatkan putra kesayangannya dari resiko terburuk kebocoran jantung. Senyum namja cantik itu mengembang meski kegetiran masih tampak menghiasi bibir cherrynya. Uhm. Yunho menghubunginya 30 menit lalu dan berjanji akan menjemput di jam makan siang, sementara si sulung berada di kediaman Park. Ketegangan suami-istri itu sedikit melunak, meskipun Jaejoong enggan memberi kepastian kepulangannya kembali ke mansion Jung.

Brukh...

"Mianhae—saya tidak sengaja, noona,"

"Gwencana."

"Anda baik-baik saja? Wajah noona begitu pucat."

"Uhm..."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi maafkan keteledoran saya, noona"percakapan kecil di depan klinik Maternity mengundang perhatian Jung Jaejoong. Yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan itu sangat dikenalinya. Kwon Boa. Sayangnya, yeoja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya itu sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia melenggang dengan tatapan kosong dan sayu meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa kali ia sempat bersinggungan dengan orang-orang yang berlawanan arah. Pertanda pikiran dan tubuhnya sama sekali tak singkron karena beban berat yang siap melanda kehidupannya.

Demi Tuhan.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Boa menemukan tanda-tanda kehamilan dari janin yang kini bersemayam di rahimnya. Buah dari percintaan terlarangnya dengan namja berstatus sahabat yang bahkan kini resmi menjadi milik seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng kandung. Boa tak menyadari hasil test yang 10 menit lalu berada di genggamannya tercecer dan kini berada di genggaman Jaejoong. Seketika suara halus, gemetar dan familiar itu menghentikan seluruh aliran darahnya hingga membeku. Deg!

.

.

"Siapa appa dari bayi yang kau kandung sekarang, Noona...a-apa 'dia'?"

.

.

.

Finally.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan, tegas dan berkharisma Yunho memasuki halaman mansion Jung. Yyeap. Ia bahagia memperoleh pesan dari sang istri yang mengatakan menunggu kepulangannya di mansion. Jung Jaejoong kembali. Perjuangannya selama 1 bulan meluluhkan kebekuan hati sang istri akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat menemukan wajah-wajah suram dan berang di ruang keluarga. Dimana Heechul, Boa, Jaejoong dan Yoochun sama-sama terpekur dan menatapnya dengan beragam ekspresi tak mengenakkan.

"Boo. Kau sudah kembali, sayang..."

"Duduklah."perintah sang umma tegas.

"Binie. Minie...?"

"Kubilang duduk, Jung Yunho. Ada hal yang lebih penting harus kau selesaikan sekarang juga. Pengacara kita akan segera datang dan mengurus berkas perceraianmu dengan Jaejoong."kata-kata Heechul bagai gelegar halilintar yang meledakkan kepala Yunho. Ini jauh dari asumsinya. Pernyataan ini bukan main-main melihat aura membunuh di mata Park Yoochun. Berikut sinar kekecewaan di sepasang mata doe yang bahkan enggan membalas tatapannya. Juga Boa yang tertunduk dengan wajah sembab pertanda baru saja mengurai airmata. Dejavu.

"Apa. Maksud. Semua. Ini."

"Kau harus menceraikan Jaejoong dan menikahi Boa, Jung Yunho."

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Menceraikan. Jung. Jaejoong."bantah Yunho dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kau harus."penggal Yoochun marah.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Park Yoochun."

"Aku berhak, Jung. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu jauh-jauh hari, sekali lagi kau menyakiti dongsaeng-ku. Maka aku akan membawa Kim Jaejoong pergi selamanya darimu. Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti,"desis Yoochun sarkastik. Kali ini ia benar-benar murka dan jengah dengan kelakuan mantan sahabatnya.

"Boo..."

"Aku ingin bercerai, Yunho-ssi."

"Aku. Tidak. Akan..."

"Kau harus. Noona sedang mengandung benihmu, Yunho-ssi. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aku. Tidak. Pernah..."

"Kau pernah. Kau mengatakan bagaimana aku harus memaafkanmu? Lepaskan aku dan nikahi noona."

"Kau. Tidak. Bisa..."

"Aku bisa. Aku akan membesarkan Changmin dan Moonbin tanpamu. Itu yang terbaik. Keadaan kami berbeda. Aku namja dan noona yeoja. Aku bisa berperan sebagai appa sekaligus umma, Yunho-ssi. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan noona membutuhkan figur seorang appa bagi bayi yang di kandungnya atau mereka akan menerima gunjingan dan pandangan buruk selamanya. Bukankah kau yang berjanji menjadi appa dan suami yang baik bagi kami? Inilah saatnya membuktikan semua ucapanmu."kata namja cantik itu tegas. Pertama kalinya Jung Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada keras tak terbantahkan. Ia sangat tahu keputusan ini menyakitinya, Yunho dan berimbas pada masa depan keluarganya. Namun inilah jalan keluar terbaik bagi mereka semua, juga Boa dan bayinya yang harus menjadi korban dan terseret ke dalam masalah pelik keluarga Jung.

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Melepaskanmu. Jung. Jaejoong."

.

.

.

" **Tandatangani surat perceraian kita!** "

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini bukanlah tentang awal dan akhir.

Kau bisa menutup rapat-rapat kedua telingamu, tetapi kedua matamu tak bisa menipu. Kau bisa berpura-pura tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi nuranimu tak akan pernah bisa mengingkari. Kau tak akan pernah tahu seperti apa permainan takdir. Lari. Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari dosamu di masa lalu, tetapi tidak dengan rasa bersalahmu. Ingatlah! Hukum karma pasti berlaku, Jung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hohoho...

Mantan sider sableng muncul kembali. Mian readers yang nunggu luaaaama sampai kutuan, jamuran, yeah...kalau ada. Missing Your Love part 2 ini sebenarnya sudah ada di galnot sejak 1,5 tahun lalu sih # hajaaaaar Naraaaaa# hahaha...Cuma baru sempat edit plus finishing sekarang. Dikarenakan data yang raib dan kerusakan laptop Nara. Ditambah empunya yang tengah galau terjebak cinta segitiga #tak ada nyambungnya#. Semoga ini bisa jadi pengobat kangen kalian. Jangan di tanyain lanjutannya karena Nara juga tak tahu. Ups #nyengir setan#. Yang nunggu Time After Time...woalaaaah. Belum di apa-apain. Nara musti fokus ke real live, kawan-kawan. Nara bukan author lho sebenarnya. Sama aja seperti kalian. Mantan reader rate M. Okay ~ bye all...

.

.

.

Big thanks to all my readers, followers and haters/?.

.

.

.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


End file.
